<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life, Limb and Eight Days of Living Dangerously by terma_archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536105">Life, Limb and Eight Days of Living Dangerously</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist'>terma_archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: S03e15 Piper Maru, Episode: s03e16 Apocrypha, Episode: s04e08 Tunguska, Episode: s04e09 Terma, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>1999-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>1999-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA">TER/MA</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile">the TER/MA collection profile</a>.<br/>Can you handle yet another Tunguska/Terma story? I hope so, because here it is. This story is told from Alex Krycek's p.o.v. and covers both of the myth-arc eps. I have mixed the real story with my own made up bits, pieces and scenes that I would like to have seen. I hope you enjoy this, feed back is always welcomed. Flames, er... do not bother to write.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TER/MA</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Life, Limb and Eight Days of Living Dangerously</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA">TER/MA</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile">the TER/MA collection profile</a>.<br/>Can you handle yet another Tunguska/Terma story? I hope so, because here it is. This story is told from Alex Krycek's p.o.v. and covers both of the myth-arc eps. I have mixed the real story with my own made up bits, pieces and scenes that I would like to have seen. I hope you enjoy this, feed back is always welcomed. Flames, er... do not bother to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a id="top" name="top"></a>
  <a href="#notes">       Go to notes and disclaimers </a>
</p>
<p>
<b>Life, limb and eight days of living dangerously</b></p>
<p>by Demi-X
</p>
<p> I suppose the best place to start this particular story is at the beginning. So here goes. </p>
<p> 
My tale starts way back in December, when my comrade's pulled me, half dead and reeking of my own bodily fluids from an abandoned missile silo in North Dakota. 
</p>
<p>I was lucky that in my organization whenever an operative fails to check in at the pre-arranged time, a team is sent out to find him or her. I was two weeks past my assigned time and a few hours to being past my 'personal' due date; judging by the filth that was scrubbed off of my person afterward.
</p>
<p> It took me awhile, but after recuperating in a safe house, my superiors sent me back to Russian for <i>re-conditioning.</i> Along with the re-conditioning, I was put through four weeks of grueling
<i>intelligence</i> training. Apparently being over taken by a hostile being and locked in the dark for two weeks isn't quite enough of an excuse, from my employers point of view, for not making the assigned check in call. Six months and four assassinations later, my immediate superior called me into his office one day and informed me that I was to be sent on a new mission. </p>
<p> 
He was grinning like my aunty Elena's tabby after it ate my cousins canary. The old fool leaned over the desk and said to me as he leered, "This mission Krycek, will redeem you after the dreadful events of last winter." </p>
<p> 
"Redeem me?" I thought. Whatever, it's not like <i>he</i> ever had to live like a cockroach for a fortnight or anything even remotely close to that experience. </p>
<p> 
The way the old military goat was looking at me made me more than a little nervous. I had heard the rumor around the base, that on Friday nights the general liked to get drunk on vodka and inspect the new recruits in his private quarters; one jug eared lad at a time. 
</p>
<p>Thank god I was well past the <i>young and vulnerable</i> age of the new soldiers being brought in. Or else I might get the idea that it was my ass the general had a hankering for, especially with the way he was licking his lips and talking to me. 
</p>
<p>I was hoping that it was the promise of chicken Kiev for dinner on the mess halls menu that was making his mouth water and not my bod. At any rate, I'm sure his wife didn't appreciate the rumors, false or otherwise. I sat there and listened to him as he droned on, nodding my head and looking very much like a ventriloquists dummy; all wooden and still. I wondered what kind of mission he could be sending me on, after all, it's not like he could give a rats ass whether or not I was redeemed in the 'superiors' eyes. </p>
<p> 
Probably a suicide mission then. </p>
<p> 
The general poured a pair of room temperature vodka's, handed me mine, then he wiped the wolfish stare off of his mottled face and began to fill me in.
</p>
<p> 
"Comrade Krycek." He said, "I have been informed by field intelligence that two soil samples as well as a rock from the Tunguska gulag have been smuggled out of the country. They are bound for the United States in a few weeks, as soon as the dust has settled." </p>
<p> 
Now he didn't bother explaining to me what the Tunguska gulag was, or what all the fuss over a rock and some dirt was about. But I had heard through the grapevine to figure out what went on at the gulag anyway. He assumed that the going's on there were secret. Every grunt at the installation knew that the gulag was a testing sight for a vaccine. 
</p>
<p>A vaccine that was believed to be successful against an alien virus also referred to as the black cancer. Yeah, right! He along with every other high ranking Russian had assumed wrong. 
</p>
<p>I sat there, my back straight and sipped my vodka. I nodded my head in all the right places as he continued to brief me. </p>
<p> 
"You are to intercept the rock, an other operative will take care of the soil samples. We have reason to believe that the rock's point of entry to the United States will be at Dulles Airport in Virginia. A territory you are familiar with." </p>
<p> 
"Where will the soil samples enter?" I asked, knowing that the fat, already half cut general wouldn't tell me anyways. But hey, an agent has to try, right? </p>
<p> 
"That is not your concern Krycek." The general said blandly as he poured more vodka for the both of us. "I need you to worry about the rock. We have been in contact with a far right extremist group based in the eastern U.S. We will provide you with some 'materials' for that group. You are to make contact and tell them that you are interested in making a bomb or two. Cull these people into your confidence and then turn them over to the American authorities. Agent Mulder perhaps. Use whatever means are necessary to locate and retrieve that rock. Time is of the essence Krycek, I don't need to tell you that." </p>
<p> 
"Why don't you want the rock in American hands? What's in it?" I thought I knew the answers to these questions as well, but I figured that I would see if the general's tongue, loosened by alcohol, would give up some secrets. The general gulped in vodka and poured another three fingers into his tumbler. </p>
<p> 
"The rock is a vital secret to a vaccine that the country is working on. We want to keep the intelligence in Russia and the sell the recipe to the Americans. Mother Russia is poor and she needs the money." </p>
<p> 
Obviously booze could loosen up the general's usually tight lips. That was a good thing to know, I filed away the information for possible use against him in the future. The general handed me over a small folder containing the cover story I was to give to the militia group. Then he said, "Go by an alias of your choosing. But here is your pedigree." </p>
<p> 
The whole time the general was briefing me, my face had remained even, almost featureless. It was a skill I had worked hard at acquiring. But while my outside remained calm, my interior was heating up. I knew which American authority I planned on handing over the extremist sect too. Just the mere thought of Fox Mulder got my blood boiling, and it wasn't boiling in anger either. 
</p>
<p>Mr. GQ FBI agent. Tall, hazel-eyed and completely oblivious to his effect on other people. He had had such a big effect on me while I was with the FBI and in our short time together that I had managed to acquire quite the crush on the slightly older man. 
</p>
<p>Now he had no idea that I was smitten with him, or that I fell into bed every night jerking my dick off to the sight of him. And it certainly wouldn't do for him to find that out...ever. 
</p>
<p>It had been a long time since I had laid eyes on that tall drink of water, I no longer felt this was a suicide mission and I could not wait to be on my way. 
</p>
<p>Considering that the last time we had come together I was under the influence of the viral alien, this meeting with Mulder should go, if nothing else, a lot more smoothly. </p>
<p> 
Boy was I in for a big surprise. But at the time, I was only elated at the thought of seeing Mulder one more time.
</p>
<p> 
Once briefed, the general sucked back some more vodka and declared that since it was Friday, he was due to inspect the soldiers any minute now. </p>
<p> 
Well, there was one rumor that was true after all. </p>
<p> 
I had seen the generals wife before and there was little wonder why the general had a hankering to examine the troops. I'd go for the boys in the barracks too if my wife resembled a donkey. 
</p>
<p>So off the general walked, or rather half staggered out of his office and in search of a piece of tight, naive, new recruit farm boy ass. </p>
<p> 
He left me just sitting there, so I took the opportunity to peruse my papers and get my plan laid out inside of my head. Thirty minutes later I got up to go, leaving my untouched, second glass of vodka behind. Jesus how I hate booze without the rocks to cool it down! </p>
<p> 
A few hours after that, I was on a plane headed for the U S of A and Fox Mulder.</p>
<hr/>
<p> 
After connecting with the militia group, all of them nothing more bunch of societal misfits hiding their racist tendencies behind the American flag, I set about casting a hook for a bigger fish. 
</p>
<p>I knew Mulder would be an easy catch, so it was no real surprise when he bit at the bait, the bait being the receipts for goods purchased. I had him on the end of my rod now all I needed to do was reel him in. 
</p>
<p>"Too bad," I mused to myself as the cube van we had rented was pulling up to the pick-up sight, that I couldn't snag Mulder using an "other bait and a different type of rod." </p>
<p> 
I assumed that Fox Mulder was as het as they came. Too bad, cause his runners ass would have made for a good time had by both parties involved.
</p>
<p> 
Mind you, now that I think of it, there were a few times, back when we were partners when he gave off some very different signals. He often asked me about my wardrobe choices, and though that in itself would not indicate a man's sexuality, he usually was fiddling with my tie while he was asking me. 
As well, I know I caught him checking my ass out in the bureau's showers after he had convinced me that I should try swimming with him. Of course, I chose to show off by blinding him with several great dives that I had perfected while in training for the Russian intelligence agency. He was suitably impressed and then it was his turn to display his unflagging stamina, by power swimming his last four lengths before getting out of the water. 
</p>
<p>Ahh, yes, all the signals were being sent out back then. So why did I not see them for what they were and respond with a tiny gesture that would lead us to the bedroom? </p>
<p> 
Perhaps I was blinded by the smoke. </p>
<p> 
Nevertheless, he had been interested at the time. </p>
<p> 
I also have some memories of the last time we had ran into each other. If I am recalling correctly, it seemed that he couldn't keep his hands off me that time either. 
</p>
<p>Too bad he had felt the need to head butt me as opposed to giving me head and ream my butt. Now, I know that was wishful thinking on my part, but a bereft man can dream too. 
</p>
<p>When he had caught up to me in Hong Kong, I was caught off guard, and when he nailed me in the airport I knew that I had to come up with an alternate plan. 
</p>
<p>That's the great thing about being in the spy business, you can always change your plans to suit your needs and to cover your ass. 
</p>
<p>Well I digress, as I was saying before, Mulder had caught me at the Hong Kong airport and whacked me a good one in the old noggin. Then he bullied me back into a bank of payphones and stripped me of my gun. As he was feeling around in back of me, he took the opportunity to give my ass an extra squeeze. 
</p>
<p>Geeze, I was ever glad that I had chosen to stash the illegal weapon at the back of my jeans rather than in my boot like I was going to do in the first place. 
</p>
<p>And while he had me pinned and was groping around for my weapon, I thought I could feel something hard through his tailored trousers. More wishful thinking on that respect? Maybe, maybe not. </p>
<p> 
 I do know that smokey had nothing to do with us not getting together that time. </p>
<p> 
That goddamned oil slicked alien had blown my chances, to er... get blown or vice versa. I really think if given an opportunity, Mulder and I could have become members of the 'high flyers' club. </p>
<p> 
Well I suppose there's always this time around to get things right. 
</p>
<p> Like I already said, as I sat there in the passenger seat of the cube van, I looked around the dark, sleazy streets of the meeting place and I wondered where Mulder was. I knew he was there, I could feel him. And along with him, is his snapping Pomeranian of a partner, Scully. I could feel her too.
</p>
<p> 
Things got a little hairy with the commando team rushing in, and the next thing I know is that the van and the militia group are under siege. The crazy driver decides that he's going to save me along with himself. The swat team had swarmed in on the members like ants on a piece of chicken at the company picnic and the van is chased by two, black clad 'soldiers'. </p>
<p> 
I peered into the mirror at my door for a better look at who is following us, and then I smiled knowingly to myself. It's Mulder and Scully that's chasing the slow moving truck. </p>
<p> 
Deciding that this was my best chance, and knowing the probable outcome and consequences, I drew my gun and said to Daniel, "Sorry comrade, but this is where I get off." Then I shot the shocked fool in the head, killing him instantly. </p>
<p> 
Luckily, I wasn't hurt as the van smashed into a parked car and came to a halt. I knew I was going to be called on the carpet by Mulder for the shooting. But really, Daniel, if given enough incentive was crazy enough to volunteer to drive a suicide vehicle, big bomb and all, into a crowed justice building. 
</p>
<p>So I reasoned to myself as Mulder was warily approaching my door and shouting something out like 'I counted two men', that I had just potentially save hundreds of innocent people from an untimely and certainly grisly demise. </p>
<p> 
Mulder however, would not see things my way, as usual. </p>
<p> 
I peered into the large door mirror and saw that he was standing at the side of the truck; shotgun ready for anything. I wondered if the adrenaline rush of such dangerous activities ever gave him a hard on like it did to me. Though, luckily, I did not have one tonight. Mind you, I was on the wrong end of the firearm for such thing to happen anyways. </p>
<p> 
"Get out of the Truck!" He hollered authoritatively. </p>
<p> 
Not wishing to get shot, I tossed my piece out of the car window. Then I thought that perhaps I should have hidden it on my person, then he would have had to go looking for it. Damn. Next time. With the way my luck's been going lately, I reasoned, Scully would be the one to frisk me, then accidently kick me in the balls when she was done. 
</p>
<p>No, better not to risk the wrath of the mistress Scully. Better to get rid of the piece. I opened the door and climbed out slowly. </p>
<p> 
"Let me see your hands! Hands in the air!" He shouted to me. Then, I saw recognition dawn over his handsome face as he realized who it was that he was dealing with now. Of course, I wasn't counting on receiving a shot gun butt to the guts for my troubles, but he let me have it anyways. He raised the shotgun, and for just a second there, I thought that he might really fire it at me. I had hoped however, that he was just posturing for my sake and his. </p>
<p> 
Scully, mildly horrified that her partner would abuse a suspect simply shouted, "Mulder." In a warning tone. </p>
<p> 
I had to come up with something and fast. It's not that easy to lie when you're out of breath and laying on the ground in a heap. So, amazingly, I opted for the truth. Or rather the truth as I chose to tell it.
</p>
<p>"I handed you this bust, Mulder!" I hissed, sucking air into my lungs and scowling up at the righteously angry agent at the same time. </p>
<p> 
"Oh, come on, Krycek!" He said, not wanting to believe me. But I could tell that he did. </p>
<p> 
"Who do you think sent you those receipts?" I question, still trying to catch my breath. </p>
<p> 
While Scully kept an eye on me, Mulder had me lean against the side of van and spread wide for him. Too bad we weren't in the bedroom, then I could of shown how to really <i>spread 'em wide</i>. 
</p>
<p>He ran his hands up and down my legs and in and out of my coat and pockets. When he got around to checking my balls, he cupped them tightly and held his hand there for just a beat longer than what would have been considered decent. </p>
<p> 
If little red noticed, she said nothing about it. </p>
<p> 
Then he pulled out his cuffs, and in my opinion, took way too much pleasure in locking on the steel bracelets. "Damn!" I thought, when he snapped them closed. "Now I'm stuck in these." 
</p>
<p>In the back of my mind I knew that I would somehow end up in the cuffs anyway; and me with out a spare key stuck under my tongue. Next time I 'll try to remember to conceal a key. 
</p>
<p>Once cuffed, Mulder shoved me around some, making sure he got in real close to me. I grinned inwardly to myself. So I wasn't just imagining things before. 
</p>
<p>Fox Mulder had let his secret out; he did have a thing for me; bad boy Alex Krycek. Or perhaps that was a gun in his pocket pressing into the cleft of my ass after all. Not likely though. 
</p>
<p>I played it cool however, after all I didn't want to scare him... yet. This assignment, handcuffs and rough handling, notwithstanding, had started to look up. </p>
<p> 
The pair of agents dragged me here and there, then the three of us wound up in the warehouse looking over all of the main ingredients for cooking up a bomb. Mulder asked me where they had come from, so again, I told him the truth. 
</p>
<p>"Most of the detonation cord was stolen from a construction site, and some of the explosives were just taken from a military base. I mean, security's just so lax, it's a joke..." 
</p>
<p>I knew that last bit would anger him, and I was right, he shoved me back, forcing me to sit on stacked up bags of pig fertilizer. Nonplussed, I cont inued with my explanation. 
</p>
<p>"Most everything else was over the counter. Two thousand kilos of boom-boom." I said whispering, in what I hoped was a half way sexy voice.
</p>
<p> 
By the look on his face, I couldn't tell whether he bought the husky voice thing or not. </p>
<p> 
"How'd you get involved with these men?" Scully asked me. I had almost forgotten that she was here. </p>
<p> 
Conjuring up a lie to go with the two truths I had already told I said, "They found me in North Dakota. They liberated me on a salvage hunt." The leader of the militia, a man named Mayhew, was staring at me as he was being pushed into the back a radio car, he nodded knowingly at me. I think he thought that I was giving the fibbies a line of bullshit to protect the group. Boy, was he wrong. I couldn't give shit about him, or his minions. </p>
<p> 
I looked up at Mulder and said to him alone, "Hey, you go underground, you gotta learn to live with the rats." Then I looked down at my feet, there was way to much truth in that statement. </p>
<p> 
At any rate, I don't think he liked what I said because he slapped my ball cap off, and pushed back my forehead, forcing me to look up at him. </p>
<p> 
"I'm sure you had no trouble adapting." He said. </p>
<p> 
Okay, time to try the truth again. "These men are pathetic revolutionaries who'll kill innocent Americans in the name of bonehead ideologies." I thought that sounded pretty good. </p>
<p> 
"You're full of crap, Krycek. You're an invertebrate scum-sucker whose moral dipstick is about two drops short of bone dry." He said to me. If he was trying to hurt my feelings, it wasn't working. Sticks 'n' stones and all that shit.
</p>
<p> 
Time to pepper the truth again, so I stood up and went nose to nose with him. "Hey! I love this country." God, if he'd only known how much I wanted to kiss that fat bottom lip of his. </p>
<p> 
He however, had other plans and shoved me back down. Once again, Scully spoke, breaking up our little tete'a'tete. </p>
<p>  What a killjoy. </p>
<p> 
"What do you want Krycek?" She said my name like she had a turd in her mouth. </p>
<p> 
Antagonizing Mulder was one thing, pissing Scully off was another. I turned to her and said indifferently, "Same thing you do. To find the man who tried to kill me." Then I turned my gaze back onto Mulder. I effected as much vulnerability as I could and with pleading eyes, said to him, "The same man that was responsible for your father's death." I searched his eyes for a second then, easing the look up a bit, tried it on Scully. "...Your sister's." I said to her. </p>
<p> 
My speech was met by icy stares from both agents, and it was Scully who spoke first. "You want this man brought to justice?" </p>
<p> 
My patience was starting to wear out, and I really had to take a piss. So, just wanting to get the hell out of the damp warehouse, I went with the truth again. "You can't bring these men to justice." 
</p>
<p>I said, unbelieving that they were naive enough to think that the smoker could actually be brought down through the law. 
</p>
<p>"The laws of this country protect them in the name of national security. They know no law." </p>
<p> 
"Then why don't you put a bullet in his head like you did that man out there?" Mulder asked me. I could see that he still wasn't buying my words.
</p>
<p> 
"These men, they fear one thing; exposure." I tried. Then, "You expose
<i>him</i>, you expose <i>his</i> crimes, you destroy the destroyer's ability to destroy." Hell it sounded good to me. </p>
<p> 
"The only thing that will destroy this man is the truth." There went Mulder, on his <i>truth</i> crusade again. This conversation called for tough love. So that's what I tried. </p>
<p> 
"The truth, the truth! There is no truth. These men, they make it up as they go along. They're the engineers of the future. They're the real revolutionaries. I can get them for you too." 
</p>
<p>I hoped that he would go for that last byte of information, because the way things were going, it looked as if I had misjudged Mulder and he was going to hand me over to the authorities. </p>
<p> 
And sure enough, not even that worked. "We can't help you Krycek." He said indifferently, walking away. I still had one card up my sleeve; it was time to play the ace. </p>
<p> 
"Mulder..." I said in a mock New York accent, I wanted to grab his attention again, and now I had it. "This is just one bomb I'm sitting on here. You didn't ask me how many more I know about." That got him. Now he was interested in me again, that silly half grin he wore told me so.
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
<b>Dulles international Airport
</b></p>
<p>Herndon, Virginia.</p>
<p> 
After being handcuffed to Mulder's steering wheel for an hour and a half, while the dynamic duo showered and changed, I was more than happy to get out and stretch my legs. I led the agents to the airport, to where I knew for certain that they would find the rock. </p>
<p> 
Now my instructions were to retrieve the rock by any means necessary. However, those orders were given by a man who would be <i>protected</i> by the colonists. I knew that was not on that <i>protected</i> list, therefore, I had other, big ideas. If I played things right, I would be able to expose to Mulder what was really going with his aliens as well as complete my mission and get the rock back. The general didn't say I had to put it in his hands, only that it was not to fall into the American syndicate's hands. The general was greedy, he wanted to control the monopoly on the vaccine. I had no wish for the human race to be enslaved, more over, myself or Mulder. Though why I cared I couldn't say, considering, Mulder was at a point in his life where he wanted to make war and not love. </p>
<p> 
Strolling along through the airport terminal, we looked like old friends. No one would have guessed that my wrists were safely encased in a pair of steel bracelets, which I swear Mulder intentionally put on way too tight.
</p>
<p> The prick. 
</p>
<p>At least he was nice enough to thread my sweat shirt over the cuffs while Scully was parking the car. He made me smile, when the back of his hand brush the bulge at the front of my jeans, and his cheeks reddened slightly from the contact. </p>
<p> 
He tore his hand away and looked at me, like I was going to say something. "What are you grinning at ?" He asked, obviously embarrassed. </p>
<p> 
"Nothing." I said innocently. By that time, Scully had returned from the parking lot, and we entered the airport. </p>
<p> 
We stopped a large screen which showed all of the international flights and looked up. </p>
<p> 
"What flight is he on?" Scully asked, clearly unimpressed with my
<i>important</i> information. </p>
<p> 
I told her what I knew. "It's an international charter that originated in Russia. Turkish airlines." </p>
<p> 
"There it is,..." Mulder piped up, "...Air Lacayo, It got in at 6:45, fifteen minutes ago." </p>
<p> I felt him put his left hand against the small of my back and urge me on, I was surprised that he had touched me willingly and it wasn't even a slap, punch or a shove. </p>
<p> 
"He still has to go through customs." Scully said practically. </p>
<p> 
I made a small frown at that, hadn't she listened to a word that I had said to her, obviously not. "No. He'll be carrying a diplomatic pouch." I said firmly, then started walking away from them. </p>
<p> 
Mulder did not let me get too far ahead of them. Scully walked the point and he was behind me while I was sandwich between the two of them. I'm not sure how far they thought a man in handcuffs would get in an airport full of security, but I guess they weren't going to leave anything to chance; considering they didn't trust me at all. </p>
<p> 
The courier was just coming through some doors when we arrived. "That's him." I said, nodding my head in the man's direction. </p>
<p> 
Scully picked him out immediately. She pulled her badge as she started to walk toward him and said, "Sir, federal agent. Don't be alarmed; I just need to speak with you." </p>
<p> 
As soon as Scully identified herself, the courier, a mean looking son of a bitch, turned on his heal and ran back through the doors that he had just come through. </p>
<p> 
Scully immediately took flight after him shouting out, "Stop. Stop right there sir." </p>
<p> 
Like he was going to freeze because a five foot nothing, one hundred pound red head told him too. He kept running, and she was momentarily thwarted when the doors closed in her face. </p>
<p> 
She looked back over her shoulder and called, "Mulder."</p>
<p> 
While Scully was busy with the courier, Mulder, recognizing that the man would probably not want to be detained, immediately fished out his handcuff key and undid my right wrist. Freedom however was fleeting because he quickly snapped the cuff around a steel hand rail. With nothing more to do than to wait, I draped my shirt to hide the fact that I was cuffed and watched Mulder's retreating back as he and his partner gave chase. The sliding glass doors closed, then I was alone, in an airport full of people.
</p>
<p> Every time the doors slid open, I searched the faces passing through them. And finally, about fifteen minutes later, Mulder and Scully walked through. Scully was carrying the pouch, that was the good news. But the looks on their faces were angry, something had not gone right. That was the bad news. </p>
<p> 
Scully marched right up to me and said haughtily, "Is this some kind of joke?" </p>
<p> 
"What?" I asked, tired of her bull shit. </p>
<p> 
"Show him." Mulder instructed. </p>
<p> 
"What is it?" I asked, knowing full frigging well what it was. </p>
<p> 
Scully unzipped the pouch and showed me the plainest looking rock I had ever seen. "How can that bland thing save world?" I thought to myself. </p>
<p> 
Thankfully, my look of surprise at seeing the rock was genuine, and it seemed Scully had bought it because when Mulder said sarcastically to me "What did you get for Halloween, Charlie Brown?"</p>
<p> 
I looked up to her and she at I and Mulder stalked away, probably pissed off because he thought that I was <i>jobbing</i> him again. Boy would he change his mind soon enough. </p>
<hr/>
<p> <b>Crystal City, Virginia.
</b></p>
<p>11:02 PM.</p>
<p> 
Mulder pulled up in front of a posh high-rise apartment building and turned off the ignition. My left wrist was once again, cuffed to his steering wheel. I swear he got a rush out of controlling me in such a way. Scully was long gone, and I was glad to be rid of her. Because cuffed or not, I wanted Mulder all to myself. She had gone to NASA Goddard with the rock to check it out as per my advice, backed up by Mulder who's word actually meant something. </p>
<p> 
Mulder unlocked the cuff attached to the wheel and quickly snapped it to my free wrist. "In bondage again." I thought along with , "Mulder is getting way too attached to these cuffs." 
</p>
<p>I grinned at that and looked up, only to see him scowling at me. Oh, he kept pretending to hate me, but I knew the real score. All his smacking me around, was just to punish me for betraying him. It was okay, I was willing put up with it, for a little while. 
</p>
<hr/>
<p> 
Once we got to where we were going, he banged on the apartment door and from the other side we heard a muffled, "Who is it?" </p>
<p> 
Mulder had intentionally made me stand to one side. Then right after he smacked me in the back of the head and told me to keep my mouth shut as I tried to ask him who's place we were at. I thought at first, it might be the three geeks apartment. Cool, that trio I could easily intimidate. </p>
<p> 
However, I recognized the voice from behind the door but before I could really recall who it belonged to Mulder replied back, "I need to speak with you sir." What a suck Mulder was, calling his boss 'Sir' off duty.</p>
<p> 
But now at least I knew where I was, and I suddenly thought that maybe I had miscalculated in allowing myself to be captured. Shit, <i>Mr clean's clone</i> might still be pissed off at me for bitch slapping him in the hall at the hospital and stealing the dat tape from him. </p>
<p> 
The door opened and I heard Skinner ask, "What do you want, Agent Mulder?" His tone cold and efficient. </p>
<p> 
"I need your authorization to provide a safe house." Mulder replied, not looking at me. </p>
<p> 
"A safe house for whom?" The big man inquired sensibly. </p>
<p> 
At that, Mulder shot me a silly half grin then reached out and grabbed me by the collar of my jacket. He pulled me right next to him so that his boss could see exactly who it was he was talking about. I knew instantly, by the look on Skinner's face, that he had not forgiven my trespasses against his person in the stairwell. Shit. Oh well, there was nothing I could do about that. </p>
<p> 
Mulder said to him while still clutching me, "This man has information about extreme-right militia that could save the lives of innocent Americans." </p>
<p> 
I gave my former boss a small, nervous smile. He scowled at me then looked at Mulder and said, "He'll be safe here." </p>
<p> 
Mulder pushed me into the dark apartment and I took a few steps into the small kitchen. As I looked around, Skinner came up behind me and tried to run his ham sized fist through my navel.
</p>
<p>He hit me so hard that I fell to my knees, with not a drop of air left in my diaphragm. As I grunted and groaned, the unforgiving man hauled me up by my collar. 
</p>
<p>By that point I was getting pretty tired of being yanked around. Didn't these dip shits know that I was here to help them? Well, of course not, but really, if they didn't quit knocking me around soon, I would just say fuck it and find a new way to expose the syndicates secrets. As it was, I could even verbalize my objections to the treatment as I still was unable to draw a decent breath let alone utter coherent words. </p>
<p> 
As he forced me up Skinner said, "Relatively safe. We're not even yet...boy." <i>boy?</i> Who the fuck was mount baldy calling boy? Christ I'm in my thirties. </p>
<p> 
"...That's a start." He threatened to me, then to Mulder he said, "Give me the keys." </p>
<p> 
Who handed them over with out saying a word in my defense, the cruel bastard. At least Scully would have protested my abuse, even if she wouldn't do anything about it. Mulder, that fucking sadist was no doubt getting a another hard-on watching me get tossed around. </p>
<p> 
Skinner dragged me across the apartment and tossed me out his balcony door like a glad bag full of trash. I grunted some more and rolled around but before I could gain my bearings, Skinner had me half-standing up with my right hand cuffed to the cold steel railing of his balcony. Shit, now what was I going to do? </p>
<p> 
"You can't leave me here! I'm going to freeze to death!" I had had enough of their shit, and forcing me to stay outside in the cold was not my idea of being kept in a safe house. Safe from what? The heat vents.</p>
<p> 
Skinner grabbed me again, I was beginning to think that he, like Mulder, couldn't keep his hands off of me either. He shoved me down to the cold cement and squatted down directly in front of me and grinning evilly he said, "Just think warm thoughts." </p>
<p> 
And then, I swear to god, he ran his hand up my thigh and squeezed. Great, more mind games. Then he stood up and left me there. </p>
<p> 
I was supremely pissed now. I jerked at the cuffs again, just to be sure that they were locked.. they were. I stared, scowling after the A.D. willing the cruel bastard to turn around and see how angry I was. He never once looked back to me though. 
</p>
<p>Sitting there in the cold and the dark, I remembered that I never did get a chance to piss. So, uncaring of the Director or his proper fucking neighbors, I stood up and pissed over the railing. Not giving a shit where my stream ended up. I smiled, the person below Skinner might have something to complain about tomorrow. 
</p>
<p>Done, I zipped up and sat back down and tried to get a few hours of sleep. Plotting my revenge as I drifted off into a fretful sleep.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> 
It seemed that I had no sooner fallen asleep than Skinner was stalking out onto the balcony, his angry breath coming out in thick puffs that were visible on the cold air. </p>
<p> 
He unlocked the one cuff and hauled me inside, pulling me along with the empty steel bracelet like I was a dog on a leash. </p>
<p> 
My first thought was that he was going to let me sleep inside for the rest of the day. Evidently, that was not in his game plan. </p>
<p> 
Skinner took me to the bathroom and under his watchful gaze, I relieved myself, both ways. He had the nerve to make a face at me. Right. Like his shit didn't stink or something? Then after I had washed up I managed to get barely a mouthful of water down before he grabbed my jacket by the shoulder and it was back to the balcony for me. 
</p>
<p>I tried asking him questions like, "Where the fuck is Mulder?" and "Does he know you're pushing his personal punching bag around ?" But the great bald eagle merely remained silent. I was only inside a total sum of ten minutes. After re-shackling me, he started to walk away, I called after his retreating back, "Aren't you at least going to feed me?"  He simply ignored me.</p>
<p> 
The bitch. </p>
<p> 
I'll get him back one day, someday. The minute he thinks that I was absolutely out of the picture, that's when I'll strike back at him. I was not going to let his behavior toward me in the last twelve hours to pass with out me exacting some sort of revenge. 
</p>
<p>I didn't know what I would do, no I had years to figure it out anyways...
</p>
<hr/>
<p> 
About an hour after Skinner had left for work, as I was dozing and trying to shiver myself warm, I heard a noise. My eyes startled open, and who should I see coming through Skinner's front door but the courier who had given
</p>
<p>Mulder and Scully the slip the night before. My view was slightly obscured by the filmy white sheers, but it was obvious he had been instructed to come looking here for the rock. </p>
<p> 
Hopefully smokey had no idea that I was back in town. </p>
<p> 
If I didn't recognize the courier's name or face at the airport, hopefully he hadn't recognized mine either. Jesus, his presence here worried me. He could have orders to kill me first and then to find the rock. He pulled a drawer and started to snoop through it's contents when I looked around myself quickly. And then, realizing that there was no help for it, I went up and over the railing. </p>
<p> 
I tried to be quiet about it, but when the balcony door opened, I knew that he had heard me out here. I hung just there and waited. There would be only one chance and I had no choice but to take it. I pushed aside the pain in my wrist and shoulder and the second I saw him start to lean over the rail, I struck. Grabbing his jacket, I used gravity to help me pull him over the railing. 
</p>
<p>I was running on pure adrenaline, and I vaguely remember telling him to "come here" through gritted molars. A few more strong tugs and the courier was no more. 
</p>
<p>Unfortunately I had used up most of my energy, and I had no way of making it back up to the balcony. I had no choice now but to hang around and wait for Skinner to come and pull me up. 
</p>
<p>Suddenly, the pain I had easily pushed aside when I had to, came back, and washed over me in wave after excruciating wave.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> 
Not too much later heard soft swearing as the voice floated from inside the apartment to the outside. I smiled despite myself, Mulder, my hero had come to rescue me. He looked over the edge and frowned at me. </p>
<p> 
"All right Krycek." He said. "What kind of shit are you causing this time?" </p>
<p> 
Then he reached down and pulled me back up. It felt good to have my feet back on something solid again, however, I wasn't allowed to enjoy the sensation as Mulder wrapped his fists into the leather at the scruff of my neck and shoved me back though the doors. I guess he didn't want anyone to notice that the <i>dangling</i> man, was no longer there. </p>
<p> 
Once inside, he grabbed my cuffed wrist and dug his fingers into the raw spots. I was sure his dick took a bounce at the pain he was causing me. 
"We're going to walk out of here like nothing happened. If anybody speaks to us, you say nothing." Mulder instructed me as he was fighting the lock, trying to get the handcuff off of my wrist.</p>
<p> 
I couldn't help it, while he jostled around my sore wrist I groaned in pain but finally he succeeded.</p>
<p> 
"I got no problem. You put me up here man. I'm looking forward to seeing how you get me down." I held up my wrist and massaged it, displaying the rawness of the welts to Mulder, just to see if he cared that he had hurt me while removing the cuff. He didn't look twice, the big shit head. He couldn't have cared less that I was in agony. </p>
<p> 
Instead, he took the opportunity to hit me again. He slapped me across the forehead and pushed my head back. "Stupid ass haircut." He said as he did it. </p>
<p> 
I smiled inwardly, so he had noticed that I'd cut my hair. Mulder wasn't fooling anyone but himself. He snatched up the folds of my jacket again and I was beginning to think that he not only had a thing for me, but for my leather coat too. </p>
<p> 
He made a motion like he was going to hit me again, and not wanting that I spoke up. "I got news for you Mulder. When they find out who's dead on the ground down there, there's going to be no question whose apartment he was pulled out of." </p>
<p> 
Mulder thrust me away from himself but did not let go of my jacket. "Who is he?" he asked forcefully. </p>
<p> 
"Same guy with the pouch." I said defiantly to him, <i>take that</i> I said to myself. </p>
<p> 
"Let's go." Mulder said as he started to pull me toward the door. </p>
<p> 
I wrenched myself from his grip and said, "I say follow the pouch." I was taking a big risk, not only for myself but for Mulder too. If we followed the pouch, there was a chance that we could both be found out and killed. I was playing both sides now, good and bad. I was cheering for the good to win, even though I would always have to walk on the side of the bad. I wanted Mulder to follow the pouch, and I wanted to see where it lead him and me. If we ended up at Tunguska then I knew it was meant to be. Going there would be dangerous, but in the end, what was happening at the gulag would save his life. 
</p>
<p>Of course, there was no real point speculating about the pouch or Russia when we were still in the friggin U.S. </p>
<p> 
Before Mulder could answer me his cell phone rang and I even though only heard one side of the conversation, I assumed he was talking to Scully. "Yeah?" He said blandly. What a way to answer your phone. </p>
<p> 
"What is it?" Mulder asked after a second. </p>
<p> 
He listened to what was being said again then replied cryptically, well cryptic from my point of view, "I think you better find out. I want you to get me an address in New York. You're going to have to go through the bureau to get that."
</p>
<p>Then he stated the address and I knew right then and there, that Mulder was going to follow the pouch and take me along with him. I could have kissed him then, but I thought better of it. The conversation done, he tucked his phone away and went back to his old ways by grabbing me by my bleeding wrist and hauling me out the front door of baldy's apartment.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> 
Mulder stuffed me into the back seat of the cab first, then followed me in. He sat so close to me, I could feel his warm breath exhaling into my air space. His entire left side, rested against my right, we were sitting so close together that a piece of paper wouldn't have fit between us. Slowly I turned my head and looked directly into his wide set, light green eyes. He searched mine back, and when I raised one eyebrow in question he simply replied, "I want to keep you close, just in case..." </p>
<p> 
He left the sentence dangling, and I thought just in case of what? I saw that the cabbie was frowning back at us from the rear view mirror, he obviously was from a country where men sitting this close together should be in a fox hole fighting a civil war. I smiled at him and licked my lips. Then just to be a dickhead I kissed Mulder on the cheek. </p>
<p> 
The driver quickly averted his eyes from us to straight ahead. </p>
<p> 
And Mulder, unfazed by the cabbie said to me blandly, "Behave or I put the cuffs on again." Then he stared at me until I felt the need to pull my gaze away. The rest of the trip back to his apartment passed in silence. </p>
<p> 
The driver didn't bother to hide his relief when we exited the back seat. And I truly think if I had slammed the car door behind Mulder and instructed the driver to 'step on it', he probably would have pulled out a revolver and told me to get out. </p>
<p> 
Mulder tipped the driver and before the taxi had even pulled away he had a vice like grip on my left biceps muscle and was pulling up the walk to his building. </p>
<p> 
Once inside, Mulder commented on my particular "odiferous state" and pushed me toward the bathroom and more importantly, the shower. He gave me the privacy to use the facilities, but once I flushed the toilet, he was back in the bathroom.</p>
<p> 
"Can I shower?" I asked him, a little unnerved, and somewhat unsteady under his constant gaze. </p>
<p> 
"You'd better if you're driving all the way to New York city with me." He smiled, and watched me expectantly. </p>
<p> 
Testing me I think, to see if I'd have the balls to strip down in front of him. This was one test I would pass however. I had, after all, been raised in military school. Nudity to me, male or female, was certainly no big deal. </p>
<p> 
Shrugging my shoulders indifferently, I removed my jacket and tossed it out the bathroom door, past Mulder's head. He moved his body, so as not to get hit with the foul smelling leather. 
</p>
<p>As I casually removed my clothing, I became totally aware that Mulder eyes were riveted to my body as I disrobed. </p>
<p> 
He was leaning casually against the door frame with his arms folded and crossed in front of him. He had changed when I was using the bathroom alone, from his suit into a very casual ensemble of a faded blue T-shirt and a dark grey pair of sweats. </p>
<p> 
For the first time in ages, I suddenly became self conscious of myself, something that rarely happened to me and I knew why. I wanted Mulder to like my body, I wanted him to see it and want me. Judging by the fledgling erection tenting out from his sweats, I had my wish. 
</p>
<p>Once fully naked, I stood still in front of him, and he brazenly swept his gaze up and down me. His expression was so intent, that I wasn't sure what was going through his brilliant but warped mind. Finally, to cover my own stirrings, I turned and stuck my head and part of my arm into the shower. The plastic curtain obscured my face from his view and I was glad for it, because his scrutiny had brought a flush of red to my cheeks. 
</p>
<p>I was experiencing the very distinct sensation of being watched, and I knew at the very moment, he was examining, from a distance, the marks on my back.
</p>
<p>Suddenly I felt ashamed; for the marks gave away evidence of a harsh upbringing. And I didn't want him to feel sorry for me, I only wanted him to feel for me. 
</p>
<p>The cold water blasted out and sprayed out over my head, startling me. I jumped at the coldness and heard Mulder give a chuckle. He had moved and was now standing very close, beside me. 
</p>
<p>I adjusted the water taps and then parting the curtain wider, I gave Mulder a quick look then stepped into the gloriously hot spray. </p>
<p> 
About thirty seconds after that, I felt a cool breeze against my back, and Mulder was behind me. I hadn't invited him, or had I?</p>
<p> 
Nevertheless, he had joined me. </p>
<p> 
So, I assumed he was ready to acknowledge that there was something between us. What, who the hell knew, but it was something that ran deep in us both. Perverted? Absolutely. But Mulder didn't seem to care at the moment, so I thought that I wouldn't either. I would simply take whatever he had to offer me. </p>
<p> 
He poured some two in one shampoo into his hands and then ran his fingers over my short, 'stupid ass' hair, working it in. </p>
<p> 
I closed my eyes and relaxed into Mulder's fingers, whispering a barely audible "mmmmm". </p>
<p> 
For as much as I enjoyed the shampoo and scalp massage, Mulder seemed to like giving it to me. He foamed my hair up and continued to gently rub my head. "I liked your hair longer." He commented as he urged me under the hot water for a rinse. </p>
<p> 
"It's easier to look after short." I replied, my eyes still closed; I let him guide me.</p>
<p> 
"Well, it's still gets dirty, no matter how short it is. When was the last time you bathed?" He pulled me back from the warmth of the water and began to run a bar of Irish spring soap over my neck and shoulders. </p>
<p> 
 I shuddered at his ability to be gentle, when just a few short hours ago, hurting me gave him a hard-on. </p>
<p>  Bi-polar. </p>
<p> 
He had to be, but who was I to argue though? He was in charge after all, or thought he was at any rate. Mulder put the bar back in the dish and used all ten of his long fingers to gently work the suds all over my warmed skin. Switching to using only his thumbs, Mulder worked out the knots of having had to sleep sitting up from the base of my neck. I leaned my head forward and allowed myself to feel good. Between the hot water sluicing over my scalp and Mulder's talented fingers, I let out a sigh of contentment. 
</p><p>I could feel the unasked question on his fingertips as they skimmed over the scars that were marking my back and shoulders. How could I tell him that where I was raised, they thought that they were doing the right thing by beating discipline into me. </p>
<p> 
Mulder's fingers inched lower, and his lips replaced where his fingerprints had been. He darted out his tongue and traced a large knotty scar with it. I jolted at the touch, surprised by his sensual licks. As Mulder continued to lap at me, he slowly ran his hand between the cleft of my ass. If it was unclear before, exactly what it was that he wanted from me, it wasn't anymore. </p>
<p> 
The soap was long since abandoned but he kept running his hands over my skin anyways. I spread my legs slightly when I felt his enquiring fingers stroke my perineum. After a few more caresses, he reached fully between my wide spread thighs and cupped my balls, engulfing them completely within his fist. With the other hand he reached around my waist and grabbed my now fully erect cock. He began to pump my dick, every once in a while fingering the slit and gathering up the precum I was dripping. </p>
<p> 
He was seemed to be fascinated by the fact that I was un-circumcised. Which should not have surprise him considering that in Europe they tend not to cut bits of their sons away unless it is done for religious reasons. Mind you, Mulder had no idea where I was from. </p>
<p> 
After only a few minutes of him jacking me off, my balls tightened up; from lemons to walnuts. He roughly jerked me faster and with a grunt and a moan, I shot a load of cum clear across the shower and hit the tiles underneath an other soap dish. 
</p>
<p>I barely had time to enjoy the fact that Fox Mulder had just masturbated me when he spun me around and holding my face tightly between his hands, plundered my mouth with his tongue. 
</p>
<p>Now, I figured that eventually, Mulder and I would fuck, or have some form of sexual contact. But kissing? Never in a million years would I had figured that Mulder would kiss me, let alone give me his tongue to taste. Happier than I had ever been, I quickly reciprocated the kiss. Eventually our hot water ran out and Mulder pulled out of the kiss. Holding me close, so that we were chest to chest, he reached behind and shut the water off altogether.
</p>
<p>Now, we had barely spoken three words the whole time we had been under the spray of the water, so imaging my surprise when he said, "I want to fuck you Krycek." </p>
<p> 
Okay, I thought. Why not? It had been years since I let a guy stick his dick up my ass. Being on the receiving end isn't usually my thing, but when handed an opportunity like this, well, I could hardly refuse. </p>
<p> 
Mulder pulled the shower curtain open and sat on the edge of the tub, his legs facing the inside. Then he pulled me down so that I was straddling his lap and face to face with him. </p>
<p> 
Okay, now I really was in a difficult position. Getting fucked while laying down flat and you're comfortable is one thing, getting screwed while sitting on the other person's lap was another. And I stated as much to my partner.
</p>
<p>"Uh... Mulder..." I said hesitantly. "Why don't we go in the bedroom?" </p>
<p> 
Mulder's cock was standing at attention, wedged between our stomachs. "No. I want to do it, right here, right now, before I loose my nerve." 
</p>
<p>He was kissing me randomly all over my neck and chest as he was speaking. Right after he said the word, 'nerve.' He sucked in my skin just above my left nipple and bit me hard, hard enough to leave a bruise along with the distinct pattern of his teeth. </p>
<p> 
I flinched at the initial pain and then moaned. I had always wondered if Mulder was truly kinky or not, now I knew.
</p>
<p> Mr. Straightlaced FBI was warped. </p>
<p> 
Amazingly, my cock began to grow hard again.
</p>
<p>Mulder reached to the left and with out letting up with kissing and biting at my neck, he pulled a small tube of lube from out of nowhere. He must of had it sitting nearby, close to a conditioner bottle, I think. Why? Only Mulder knew the answer to that, and I was in no position to ask him.</p>
<p> 
He unscrewed the lid and squirted out a healthy dollop onto two of his fingers on his right hand. He passed the tube to me which I took from him wordlessly. Judging by the size of Mulder's cock, I was going to need a lot of help and considering that the door to the <i>main entrance</i> had been closed for a long time I couldn't help but wonder if we would be able to make love at all in this position. Now I know Mulder said fuck, but I honestly, in my heart thought of it as making love. 
</p>
<p>I tried to relax my muscles as he slowly worked one slicked up finger then another inside my ass. Once I felt like I was sufficiently loosened, I squeezed some of the cool, clear jelly onto the palm of my hand and began to work it all over Mulder's weeping dick. </p>
<p> 
He hung his head back and allowed himself to experience the pleasure of a hand job done properly. His fingers, both of them were still nestled snugly inside of me, but he was no longer pushing them in and out. After a few seconds he whispered huskily, "That's enough or I'll cum." </p>
<p> 
I took my hand away as he pulled his fingers out of me. Mulder grabbed my ass cheeks, one in each hand and squeezed, hard, digging his nails in. I knew I would have his hand prints on my ass, along with the bite mark for the next few days. He brought his head back up and opened his eyes and without saying a word, positioned me over his cock. I reached back and balanced myself with my left hand by resting in on his thigh, then wrapped my other, shaky hand around the base of his erection; making sure I included his balls in there too. He gasped, then slowly lowered me down while I tried to guide him in. </p>
<p> He forced the head of his cock past my ungiving muscle and I couldn't believe the intense burning of his initial entry. God, it had so been long that I had actually forgotten what it felt like to get fucked. My muscles were tense and didn't not want to give way the large, slicked up intruder.
</p>
<p> 
"Just relax Krycek. Relax." Mulder coaxed. </p>
<p> 
And I tried too but the anticipation of knowing that the ripping, burning pain would only get worse was working against me, making me even more anxious. As a result, my muscles clenched up even tighter. </p>
<p> 
"No Mulder. Don't it hurts too much. I don't want to do this." I said finally. Almost pleadingly. "Let's try something else. I'll give you a blow job instead..." </p>
<p> 
Mulder would not be put off however and he bit my earlobe and said, "No. I'm going to fuck you, now." And then he grasped my hips and forced me down while he thrust his hips up.</p>
<p> 
Jesus, I had never felt anything like that before. Greased up or not, Mulder had just bullied his way inside of me without warning, after I had said no. </p>
<p> 
I bit my lip in pain and tried to squirm away, to get away from the burning hot rod that I was forcibly being impaled on. </p>
<p> 
He groaned his pleasure out loudly and held me firm. My breath came in ragged gasps as I tried to fight my way through the hurt. Mulder's eyes were closed and all that was on his face was pure pleasure. </p>
<p> 
The bastard, I should have known that he'd get off on pain,... my pain.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> 
Fighting him wasn't really working, so I stopped squirming and tried to relax, tried going with it and not against it. </p>
<p> I could really comprehend that I was actually being raped by Mulder, before it could truly sink in, his legs straightened and his knees locked. Then he pulled me close and dug his hands into the bones at my hips holding me down and keeping me still while he shot his load up my ass. 
</p>
<p>As soon as his satisfaction passed, he nudged me and I stood up. Scooping up a wet face cloth from the bottom of the tub, Mulder wiped himself down. Totally ignoring the fact that there was some blood on his cock. Done with his cleaning, he stood up and got out of the tub.</p>
<p> 
"Don't take all day in here Krycek..." He said conversationally "I want to leave for New York in fifteen minutes." Then without even thanking me for the fuck, the arrogant bastard wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the steamy bathroom.</p>
<p> Totally disbelieving of his behavior, I just stood there, with his ejaculate running down the inside of my thighs watching him walk out on me like nothing had happened. I had never felt so <i>dirty</i> in all of my life, then or since. He was so Jekyll and Hyde that it even unnerved me. I slammed the door behind him and locked it. Then I twisted the water back on in the shower and quickly washed up again, ignoring the pink stain as it swirled lazily down the drain. I told myself that Mulder having sex with me was what I really wanted. </p>
<p> 
It was just so much easier to pretend that I hadn't said no at all. </p>
<p> 
I gingerly cleaned my ass, knowing that he had ripped some of the delicate inner tissues. Mulder, that prick, couldn't have cared less about hurting me, or forcing me for that matter, all he did care about was that he got his rocks off. 
</p>
<p>I swallowed hard, maybe trying to help Mulder wasn't such a great idea after all. I turned the water off just as the first cramp hit me. I scrambled to the toilet just in time, as my bowels, complaining from the forced invasion, expelled. 
</p>
<p>"Damn," I thought, "now I'm going to make him late." Finally I was able to get up off the toilet, after washing my hands I opened a drawer and looked for a toothbrush.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> 
The trip to New York city passed in complete silence, with my left wrist handcuffed to the steering wheel. Mulder, stony faced, stared straight ahead as his fingers pounded out the beat of what ever eighties tune was that happened to be coming out across the radio. </p>
<p> 
I was glad for the music at the start of our road trip as it cut the icy silence between us; sparing me from conversation. </p>
<p> 
What could he say to me anyways? </p>
<p> 
What could Mulder possibly say to me after the events of a couple of hours earlier. 
</p>
<p><i>I'm sorry for one.</i> And <i>It will never happen again,</i> for another? The likelihood of him apologizing to me was zero to nil. I watched him for awhile as he stared out the windshield, as he thought about god knows what, until I finally started to feel sleepy. In my mind, as I dozed, I kept trying to tell myself that I hadn't said no loud enough. He didn't hear me. Therefore it was my fault and not his. 
The $64,000 question was why would I want to protect Mulder, especially in this matter of... er... date rape. I could only guess that it was because of some chivalrous notion on my part that I was somehow responsible for the way he was now. </p>
<p> 
I had, after all betrayed his trust of me so many times. I told myself that I deserved what ever Fox Mulder gave me. </p>
<p> 
It was my just penance for living such a goddamned unjust, fucked up life.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> We finally arrived at our destination early in the evening with Mulder feeding and watering me according to his schedule. Which meant that after going over twenty four hours with out food, he finally gave me a small container chow mein from a hole in the wall Chinese take-out joint just around the corner of Marita Covarubius's Upper West side apartment. </p>
<p>  The stuck up bitch. </p>
<p> 
I knew <i>of</i> her, but not her personally. She worked closely with the consortium geezers, and now I knew who the leak was. That information would come in handy some time. Covarubius had been out for dinner, and finally at around eleven-thirty she had come home. Mulder gave her an extra hour to answer any messages and to be done with her normal night time routine. At around twelve thirty he left me alone in the car, still handcuffed to the wheel... I hoped no one wanted to steal his car, other wise I was in deep trouble. I watched his back as he easily picked the lock at the front door of the building and went inside the building. With nothing to do but think, I quickly fell back to sleep. I had woken up once and crawling out the drivers side door I managed to sit on the seat with my legs out and take a piss. 
</p>
<p>I crawled back in and wondered what time it was, I wasn't sure how long I had slept, but it had to have been at the very least, an hour. I was laying there, resting my eyes when I heard footsteps approaching. Mulder I thought it was about fucking time he got back, the ass hole. I was becoming very tired of Fox Mulder's bad manners. </p>
<p> 
The locked clicked open and Mulder was settling himself in the front seat.</p>
<p> 
"Where have you been?" I asked him, tired, thirsty and exasperated.</p>
<p> 
"Making travel arrangements." Mulder said to me, his voice coldly quiet.
</p>
<p> 
"To where?" I tried again, curious about where we were headed to. </p>
<p> 
"To follow the pouch." He said to me. </p>
<p> 
'But to where?' I thought to myself. Incredulous that he wasn't going to tell what was going on, especially after everything I had done for him. So I said to him, "Your going to keep me in the dark?"</p>
<p> 
His only response to me was to catch me off guard and punch me in the left cheekbone. My head snapped right and I was momentarily stunned by the painful blow. 
</p>
<p>I could feel a bruise already forming. As my head lolled around, I distinctly heard Mulder say, "Yeah" And after that, I don't really recollect very much at all. </p>
<p> 
Eventually, I managed to collect myself, I turned my face away and watched the sparse traffic passing us by. In time, I realized that we were going to the airport. JFK no doubt.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> Mulder followed the signs to where the long term lots and pulled into a stall that was empty and out of the way. Then the cold hearted bastard hopped out of the car, and leaving me still cuffed to the wheel, slammed the door. He had left the widow cracked, I said to him angrily, before he could leave, "Mulder, you're not..."</p>
<p> 
That grinning bastard leaned down to talk into the window. The way he was smiling at me made me want to wipe it right the fuck off of his face with my fist. "I'm leaving the window rolled down. If I'm not back in a week, I'll call Agent Scully to bring you a bowl of water. </p>
<p> 
Holy shit, didn't that bastard know that I had issues with being restrained and locked indefinitely in a confined area? The ass hole. </p>
<p>  Of course he knew. </p>
<p> 
Mulder started to walk away and I snapped, going totally ballistic. "Mulder!" I hollered at the top of my lungs. Seeing as his sense of humanity was no longer functioning, I gave up and yelled to him, "You're not gonna leave me here! I got information, Mulder. About a second bomb! Time, date and place!" 
</p>
<p>A few more strides and my Russian swearwords came out. I called him every name in the Russian dictionary. My heart leapt when I saw him pause and then turn around.</p>
<p> 
He came back to his window and grinning again he asked, "What did you say to me?" </p>
<p> 
"What?" I shouted at him, too busy to listening to my own pissed off voice to hear him speak. </p>
<p> 
"You called me a bad name." He said, amused. </p>
<p> 
Fed up with the fed, I strung together a few more adjectives for 'ass hole' and spewed them forth. </p>
<p> 
Mulder was still smiling at me, even when I launched some saliva his way. He simply moved his head aside and said, slightly surprised, "You speak Russian, Krycek?" </p>
<p> 
At that point, I stopped blabbing, stared straight into his eyes and with all of my heart lied, "My parents were cold War immigrants." Then I added defiantly, "What's it to you?" 
</p>
<p>I'd like to think that if I had real parents, I would feel protective of them, however, my immigrant story was total bull shit. My real mother whom I never met, dumped me outside my father's army barracks right after my birth. She left a note pinned to my sleeper telling him my name and then that was it. She was gone. My father, a career officer in the Soviet Military, promptly shipped me off to his sister, Elena. Then I went straight to a military academy at the age of six...</p>
<p> 
Mulder nodded and smiled at me, and I knew that he had bought it. Despite the incident in the shower and all of the smacking around, I did not want to part Mulder's company. Now I was more curious than ever at where he would lead me.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> 
After two days of flying, we finally were able to start the last leg of our journey. I talked a truck driver into dropping us off at the outskirts of the Tunguska gulag. Which by now, I knew for certain was our destination. </p>
<p> 
Well I talked him into it by giving him fifty American dollars, in small bills. </p>
<p> 
After that, the driver was more than happy to oblige us. The drive from where he was to the gulag would take about three hours. He didn't mind driving us he had told me, but we were not allowed to ride up front with him, it was the back of the utility truck or nothing. We took the back. When Mulder didn't immediately understand why we couldn't sit up front in the warmth I explained it to him. 
</p>
<p>I told him that the truck, should it for any reason be stopped, two stowaways is easier to explain away than two 'American' passengers. Mulder could now see the drivers wisdom in that reasoning so we climbed in. The driver, I never did learn his name, pulled the large canvass flap down, and Mulder and I were suddenly blanketed by bleak, damp darkness. The truck ground to a start and jerked forward. From that point on, there would be no turning back. </p>
<p> 
An hour into the trip, both Mulder and I were shivering continuously. Finally, unable to take the cold, after all I had put up with enough of it, I apprehensively, snuggled in a little bit closer to Mulder. I was actually kind of pathetic, like a beaten dog trying to get close to its abusive master. 
</p>
<p>When he didn't strike me immediately, I knew that cuddling up closer would be okay. I shuffled so that I was right next to him, and with one arm he pulled an old moth eaten blanket over the two of us and while the other he wrapped it around me tightly, drawing me even close to him. Eventually the rhythmic lull of the gravel roads soothed me enough to fall asleep. When I woke a little while later it was to Mulder kissing me. I came fully awake then, but did not open my eyes. I realized that I must have fallen over into his arms face up, and slept like that. 
</p>
<p>I guess he was looking down at me or something and was unable to resist kissing me. He knew that I had woken, but he kept on kissing me. Mulder prodded my lips open and offered me his tongue, to which I accepted readily, the slut for punishment that I am. </p>
<p> 
Using his right hand he expertly undid the button and fly on my jeans and then drew out my already erect cock. I couldn't believe I was hard from just kissing Mulder. 
</p>
<p>He very slowly, very gently began to masturbate me one handed. With every other pull, he would smear the precum leaking from the head of my cock over my shaft, slicking the palm of his hand so that it slid easily up and down. 
It didn't take long, my respirations became heavier and my balls tightened. Intuiting my impending orgasm Mulder pumped his hand up and down faster as he fucked my mouth with his tongue at the same time. All to soon it was over, and I spilled my seed over the back of his hand. </p>
<p> 
While I lay there basking in the after glow of a good hand job, the forceful sex of two days previous suddenly seemed irrelevant. He stared down at me, and I up at him, still in the same positions. </p>
<p> 
"Go back to sleep Krycek." He said gently, wiping his hand clean on the dirty blanket, "We'll be there in an another hour or so." Then he did something I never expected, he ran his finger tips through my short bangs, playing with the hair and gently rubbed my forehead. I had enough energy to zip my jeans back up, but that was it. I was still so exhausted. </p>
<p> 
I don't know how Mulder could get by with so little sleep, I myself, still needed some more. Before long, I felt my eyes grow heavy and I gave in to the call of slumber.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> 
Mulder woke me up just before it was time to stop. We scooted to the edge of the truck bed and waited for the vehicle to stop moving. Once out, I went to the drivers side door and asked the driver in Russian how far to the gulag. He replied to me and I turned around and said to Mulder, "He says it's about five kilometers through those woods." </p>
<p> 
Mulder, anxious to be going, beckoned to me and said, "Come on, let's go"
</p>
<p> 
I thanked the driver and gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder, hopefully he would not mention to anyone at the camp about giving two strangers a ride. Somehow I doubted it. He seemed like a stand up kind of guy. Plus, the fifty bucks American would help buy his silence. The driver pulled away, I hitched up my jeans and followed Mulder into the dense forest.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> 
I trailed Mulder until we came to a razor wire fence. Immediately Mulder sank to his knees and began to methodically dig away the rich soil from underneath the dangerous razors. I joined him, no longer worried about becoming wet, tired or dirty because I was all ready all three of those things. 
</p>
<p>After working in complete silence for a few minutes, I stopped digging and examined my dirty fingernails. Curious as to where he thought he was or why he was at the gulag, I said to him, "You're really gonna keep me in the dark, aren't you?" Then I dramatically punched the soft loam and asked, "What are we doing here Mulder?"</p>
<p> 
Mulder turned his gaze on me and while he continued to dig, he said in an analytical voice that only a twisted fuck like myself could find sexy, "June 30th, 1908. Tungus tribesmen and Russian fur traders look up into the southeastern Siberian sky and see a fireball streaking to Earth. When it hit the atmosphere, it created a series of cataclysmic explosions that are considered to be the largest single cosmic event in the history of civilization. Two thousand times the force of the bomb that was dropped on Hiroshima." </p>
<p> 
Amazed by his vast knowledge of everything, I asked him, "What was it?" And I genuinely wanted to know. </p>
<p> 
"It's been speculated that it was a piece of a comet, an asteroid or even a piece of anti-matter. The power of the blast leveled trees in a radial pattern for 2000 kilometers. No real definitive evidence has ever been found to provide a satisfying explanation of what it was."
</p>
<p>Having said that, he crawled under the fencing and stood up. He turned back to me and said, "I think somebody found that evidence. And the explanation is something that nobody ever dreamed of." Then he turned away and started up a small hill. </p>
<p> 
I knelt there for a split second thinking. I knew of course what was supposed to be really going on at the gulag. Russia was desperately trying to find a vaccine for the black oil. But could the gulag possibly have a source to the oil itself, making finding a cure easier? 
</p>
<p>That's what it was starting to sound like. I had covertly led Mulder to Russia because I wanted him to have the test, to be infected and cured. I wanted him to be able to survive anything the aliens were to throw at us. I myself was already immune, it happened after the whole silo incident. I was glad that I had come.
</p>
<p>Now for sure I would learn more about the tests, like I said before knowledge is power and I was hungry for it. After a moments hesitation, I looked around then crawled under the fence to follow Mulder to a destination that may just end up getting us killed if I played the wrong card.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> I scampered after Mulder and on a small bluff over-looking the gulag, we both flopped down to the cold ground, close together. Mulder pulled out a small set of opera binoculars and surveyed the area. I myself could see movement on the rocky ground ahead of us, but what they were actually doing, I couldn't be sure of. </p>
<p> 
"Looks like some sort of mining camp." Mulder said to me, not taking his eyes away from the flurry of activity going on. "Oh." He exclaimed right after. </p>
<p> 
"What." I whispered to him. </p>
<p> 
"I don't think they're miners." I wondered what he was seeing that I could not.</p>
<p> 
Despite knowing about the gulag I had never actually been there before. I was unsure of what was going on and now it was more crucial than ever that my cover not be blown. </p>
<p> 
Some where in the distance I heard hoof beats, they were faint and far-off. I looked at Mulder to see if he had heard them too. </p>
<p> 
Apparently he had because he yelled at me urgently to "RUN!" </p>
<p> 
Which I did. Shit, the worst possible thing that could happen just did. I took off like jack rabbit bolting through a field. I tried going left then right, but there were two horsemen right on my tail. I started running headlong down a hill, but the soil was soft, and sodden with rain and I was easily tripped up by my own speed and shaky footing. I remember rolling over and over down the hill, and when I finally came to a stop, I sprang up getting ready to keep on running. 
</p>
<p>However, the two horsemen that were chasing me had penned me in with their beasts bodies. I was as scared for my life then as much I had ever been in the past. 
</p>
<p>I don't know what happened to Mulder, during the time that I had left his side, I only know that when we returned to the prison I was tied in front with a leather rein and pulled along behind one of the horses while Mulder was brought to camp via the back of a horse. 
</p>
<p>His limp body hung over the saddle of one of the camp horses as his rider guided the stallion on foot. I was truly frightened for Mulder and not quite sure they didn't just kill him, even by accident. Nevertheless, they took him away in the direction of what looked to be the cells, while I was dragged along in the opposite direction to an interrogation room. </p>
<p> 
Once in the room, my coat and sweat shirt were taken away from me and I was rudely shoved down into a plain, wooden chair. My hands were pulled back behind the chair roughly and cuffed together.</p>
<p> 
It was official, my well laid plan had just gone down he drain.</p>
<p> 
Despite the cold atmosphere of the room I was sweating, I only hoped that I could keep up my <i>American tourist who speaks a bit of Russian</i> ruse up.
</p>
<p> 
The guards spoke freely in front of me, and I didn't like what they were saying. One guard was blond haired and baby faced, he seemed to be in charge for the moment. The other guard was best described as ugly. Baby face was busy telling ugly guard that the 'major' would be very <i>pleased</i> to see me. Then both men turned to look at me with leers on their faces. It was then that I figured out that I was between a bigger rock and a larger hard place than I had originally thought. </p>
<p> 
I took deep breaths and tried to keep my cool. I would do what I had to do to get both Mulder and myself out of this hell hole safely. </p>
<p> 
After about ten minutes of silently sitting still under the glare of the two guards, I heard a key slam the ancient lock open, and then the metal door creaked open slowly. In walked a man I presumed to be 'the major.' He was tall, at least six foot four and he must have weighed at least 240lbs. The door banged shut behind him, and I heard it lock again. So they were taking no chances with me escaping. </p>
<p> 
The major undid his gun belt and handed it to ugly without looking at him directly, while approaching me. The major reached out and grabbed my face, he dug his fingers and thumb under my cheekbones, his hand cupped my chin and he twisted me back and forth.</p>
<p> 
"Pretty." He said in Russian. "Very pretty." He licked his lips then pushed my face away. The major stepped back a few paces, crossed his arms across his chest, and asked me gruffly. "I am Major Petrov. Who are you? And what were you doing in the woods with the other American?" </p>
<p> 
I had remained silent while he examined my features, and chose not to spit out a retort, which would have been easy to come up with for the 'pretty' comment. I was on already on shaky ground as it was and I had to play things just right or I could end up getting both Mulder and myself killed.
</p>
<p> I continued to go with my tourist story, since it was the closest to the truth. "Please, " I started in the worst Russian accent I could affect. "My name is Alex Arntzen and my friend is John Smith. We are Americans." There was no way the Russian guards would know about the 'John Smith' pseudonym, so I felt confident lying for Mulder. As for me, I thought I would go with the Arntzen angle, just in case. "We were hiking and got lost. We don't know where we are even." </p>
<p> 
"How come you and your <i>friend</i> dug under our wire instead of walking away?" He asked me. </p>
<p> 
Clearly I wasn't making my features look innocent enough. So I opened my eyes up wider and tried to affect what I thought was a even more helpless look. Then I had to think up another lie, for the question. "We thought that it was someone's private property, someone who could help us find our way. We didn't know that we trespassing on a Russian jail's property." </p>
<p> 
"Jail?" He said that word in English like I had. "You are in a Russian gulag!" </p>
<p> 
"I'm sorry!" I said, "I'm not that good with the Russian. I only learned to speak it as a small child from my grandparents." I was still sweating profusely, that I didn't have to fake. The major made me nervous, he seemed far too calm. "Please, just let us go." </p>
<p> 
"Why did you run from the horsemen." He asked me, ignoring what I had said.
</p>
<p> 
"Because, we were frightened, we didn't know what was happening." Every time I uttered a word, I made sure to stutter and stammer, playing up the not really knowing the Russian language act up even more. </p>
<p> 
The major smiled at me and it sent an invisible shiver up my spine. In English he said, "Tell you what boy..." Why everyone insisted on referring to me as a boy was beyond me. "You take my cock into your mouth suck it really good, and I let you go." He grinned maliciously and both baby face and ugly snickered. </p>
<p> 
I looked between the three of them, surely there had to be another way. "What?" I tried, "Don't you have a woman to do that for you? Camp whore's?" I asked, desperately wanting to avoid blowing the major if possible. If my nose was any judge, the major hadn't seen a tub of water or a bar of soap in days. </p>
<p> 
"This is a gulag stupid idiot!" The major railed, reverting back to Russian. "There are no women here. And all of the prisoners are half dead. You and your friend are the prettiest things to come this way in a very long time." He adjusted the bulge at his crotch while he spoked to me. "I hear your friend is laying unconscious in your cell, so that leaves you to find a way out for him and you." </p>
<p>  "But..." I started. </p>
<p> 
The major cut me off with a sneer and said, "No? You don't want to taste my big cock." </p>
<p>  I shook my head no. </p>
<p> 
"Fine. We do things the hard way then." He said, then turning to baby face he ordered, "Take him back to the cell. They can start work in morning. I'll call Moscow, we'll find out who you two really are." He turned back to me and said, "The price just went up, if you want out, you have to let me fuck your tight 'American', ...ass." He said the word
<i>ass</i> in English. The major snatched his belt out of ugly's hands and started to re-fasten it while he made for the door. </p>
<p> 
Apparently he wasn't buying the lost hiker bit. "Hey I called to him... We're just lost tourists, nothing more. Call the American embassy, you'll see!" The major did not turn around nor did he acknowledge that I had even spoken. The heavy door opened, and he passed through it. </p>
<p> 
"Come on pretty boy." Baby face said to me as he undid the cuffs and pocketed them. "You can go check on your roommate." He grasped my right wrist tightly and twisted my arm up the middle of my back. I thought for sure the little bastard was trying to break it. 
</p>
<p>Baby face shoved his baton under my throat and it was in that position that I was marched across the compound to the cell. 
</p>
<p>The guards still hadn't returned my clothes, hell, ugly was probably wearing my sweatshirt by now. The whole way to the cell, Baby face held me tightly to his body, and whispered some very nasty things that he wanted to do to me in my ear. 
</p>
<p>I couldn't believe it, the kid looked so goddamned innocent. I could clearly feel the bulge in his uniform pants bumping against the back of my ass. I tried not to think too much about what he was saying, after all, I knew that there was no way would Baby face and ugly would be able to have me before the major did. I was comforted somewhat by that thought. I tried to concentrate instead on convincing the horny guard that he should just let us go, but it was to no avail.
</p>
<p> 
Once at the cell block, another guard opened up the door to my accommodations and baby face thrust me through the opening. I hit the floor, but I jumped up quickly, wanting to catch him before he could closed the door. I tried one more time, "You must believe me." I pleaded with him. </p>
<p> 
The guard replied with, "We'll find out who you really are." The little prick spun his keys around and then my cage door slammed home. </p>
<p> 
I clawed at the metal plate covering up the observation widow but it was sealed shut. Starting to feel panicky, I turned and said melodramatically to the dumbstruck Mulder, "We gotta get out of here." Our eyes locked together for a few seconds, "They're going to torture us." Then I tore my gaze away and crossing to the other side of the cell, I tried the bars at the window. </p>
<p> 
"How do you know?" Mulder asked calmly. </p>
<p> 
I on the other had was not as calm. "They were questioning me." I tossed over my shoulder. Realizing that the bars were not going to give way I gave up on them as an avenue of escape and walked over to where Mulder stood. Standing there, almost chest to chest I said, "They were questioning me. Trying to get me to confess."
</p>
<p> "To what?" Mulder said in that monotone of his. </p>
<p> 
His calm demeanor was really starting to grate on my nerves. My claustrophobia was worsening by the second, and he just stood there so fucking unflappable. The cold walls were closing in on me, trying to suffocate us. Didn't he see that? I guess he wasn't that unflappable because he jammed his forearm up under my throat and slammed me against the wall. </p>
<p> 
"What did you tell them?" He hissed at me. </p>
<p> 
"That we were stupid Americans lost in the woods." Which was the truth, but I don't' know if Mulder was buying it or not. He and I stared into each others eyes for a second. Then it hit me. Mulder wasn't in control any more, and he wasn't liking it one bit. 
</p>
<p>Now it was his turn to rely on me to help him out, not the other way around. Suddenly I was very weary of his bullshit. 
</p>
<p>"Mulder,..." I said, my voice changed because of his arm on my throat, "...you're going to need me in here." I shoved his arm away and said, "Don't touch me again." 
</p>
<p>And I meant it. I was tired of getting pushed around by everybody and I wasn't going to take it anymore. Especially since it looked like I was going to have to let the major stick his dick up my ass before I would even be allowed to make a phone call. 
</p>
<p>We stared at each other a little more, like two roosters trapped in the same hen house. Mulder yanked his gaze away from mine and turned away from me. I guess I won that round. </p>
<p> 
I stared after him for a few seconds, then for some neurotic reason, went back to the window bars. I could have sworn that one of them felt loose.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> 
A few hours later, I had finally managed to calm down, though Mulder and I really hadn't said more than a couple of words to each other in all of that time. My stomach grumbled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten in over twenty hours, as if in response, Mulder's stomach answered back with a noisy complaint.</p>
<p> 
A voice down the hall yelled "Dinner." Squatting by the small flap in the bottom of the cell door, I waited patiently for our turn to eat, I felt like a pig waiting at the trough to be fed. 
</p>
<p>The flap flipped up and the first small tin bowl came through, I selfishly snatched up the bowl and took a greedy sip right away. The soup was thin, and luke warm, but to me it tasted wonderful. I was that hungry. 
Another bowl came through and I grabbed it and passed it immediately over to Mulder. He sipped from his bowl, and out of the corner of my eye I saw him reach into the depths of the broth and pull something out of it. I looked up now, curios and watched him. </p>
<p> 
He was holding a live cockroach between his thumb and forefinger. Mulder spit his soup out and I followed suit by shoving my bowl back through the opening in the bottom of the door. </p>
<p> 
The guards didn't take kindly to the rejection of the food, because the instant I had done that, the cell door was unlocked and in walked baby face. I don't think he was as pissed off that I had tossed back their shitty soup as much he was with the fact that the soup now covering his boots. I had insulted him, and I think he wanted to make me pay for the transgression.
</p>
<p> 
"Get up! Get up!" Baby face yelled as he hauled me up to my feet. He shoved me back against the wall and pressed his baton tightly against my throat. </p>
<p> 
I put my hands up in a defensive/passive manner; adding <i>sick of people cutting off my air</i> to my mental lists of pet peeves. 
</p>
<p>"I want to see your supervisor." I said quickly. It looked like baby face wanted to knock me around some, so used my wits and the best authoritative voice I could muster and began to attempt to talk my way out of a beating, and out of the cell. 
</p>
<p>I thought that if I could get past baby face to the major, and if I talked nice enough to him; in other words let him fuck me. I could also gain Mulder's freedom along with a free inoculation. Which was why I had let him lead me to the gulag in the first place. He needed the test in order to survive what was to come. </p>
<p> 
The over zealous guard grabbed the front of my T-shirt and said with scorn, "Why would my 'supervisor' want to see you?" He knew bloody well why, he was there when the major gave me his price for freedom, but I suppose he had to make it look good for the other guard. Perhaps the other guard didn't approve of forcing the prisoners to give up sex. Whatever the reasoning was, my confidence swelled slightly. </p>
<p> "He'll want to see me." I replied back. </p>
<p> 
He let me go and backed away, saying as he did, "I don't know... I don't know..." Really laying it on thick. </p>
<p> 
I suppose he had visions of watching me take it up the ass or something. I preferred not to work with an audience, but I would if I had to. </p>
<p> 
"What are you saying?" Mulder asked interrupting the flow of the conversation. </p>
<p> 
I turned to the agent, suddenly pissed off that I had to sacrifice my virtue for him, though I knew it wasn't his fault that we ended up here, and in a cell. "That I want to see his supervisor." I said coldly to Mulder. </p>
<p> 
"Okay, but if he doesn't want to see you, you'll be accountable." Baby face said. Right, like he wouldn't want to see me.</p>
<p> 
"I'll be accountable, I'll be accountable." I agreed.</p>
<p> 
The guards stepped back out of the cell and I followed them, just before leaving I turned to Mulder and said, "Das Vidanya" </p>
<p> 
Or in English, "Good bye." </p>
<p> 
Then the door slammed shut, the one guard locked it and went on with handing out the soup, and baby face who was leering at me like a pervert in an all girl peep show, led me to his supervisor, Major Petrov. </p>
<hr/>
<p>
<b>Life, limb and eight days of living dangerously II</b></p>
<p> 
Fifteen minutes after leaving Mulder alone in our tiny cell, I was placed back into the same cold, holding room that I had been in originally; awaiting for the major's arrival. Baby face, the sadistic bastard, used leather cuffs with a strong piece of thong linking the two and bound not my wrists, but my elbows together. 
</p>
<p>Of course my elbows couldn't actually touch each other, but Baby face pulled on the leather as hard as he could trying to make them. I thought that my shoulders would dislocate he had my arms pulled so far back. Then he shoved me, shirtless, back down into the same plain chair that I had sat in before and all of us waited. </p>
<p> 
Finally Major Petrov deigned to make his appearance, he instructed the guard on the outside of the solid steel cell door not to let anyone in under any circumstances. The door slammed shut and I was alone with three men, bound and helpless. Fuck, why on earth I got myself into this kind of shit was beyond me. But here I was, in trouble and at an others mercy again. </p>
<p> 
"You wanted to see me comrade Arntzen?" The major said as he removed his gun belt and approached me. </p>
<p> 
"I'll do as you asked. I only want to get me and my friend out of here. This has all been one big mistake." I looked up at him, and noticed that he was holding a riding crop loosely in his left hand. </p>
<p> 
"What is it that you think I want you to do?" He asked, smiling. Bastard, he was going to make me say it. </p>
<p> 
I gritted my teeth and spit out, "I'll let you fuck me if you release us."
</p>
<p> 
"Ohhh. That. Yes, that I can do. I am not a rapist you know." Petrov cooed. "It must be mutual." As if I was the one offering the sex freely, not having it extorted from my person. The major slapped the crop into the palm of his other hand. His hunger for my body was obvious in his face.</p>
<p> 
"I have one more favor to ask of you major." I said boldly while the major ran the tip of his crop up my chest.</p>
<p> 
"What is that pretty one?" I could see the bulge in the major's pants, it was huge. What had I gotten myself into? </p>
<p> 
"I need to make a phone call before we leave here." I had temporarily forgotten about the rock and the mess that I had left behind in the states. My superiors would not be happy to know that I didn't do my job properly
<i>and</i> let an agent in the FBI come to Tunguska. My name was mud, but perhaps I could salvage some of the original mission. </p>
<p> 
"You may make a phone call my pet." The tab of leather at the end of the crop brushed over my nipples, the major was looking at me almost dreamlike, fantasizing about what he was going to do to me. I just hoped I could endure whatever it was that he had in mind. </p>
<p> While he was busy imagining what our tryst would be like, I tried one more request on the major. I was pushing my luck I knew, but I had to try. "One more thing. My friend, I want him to be inoculated, but I don't want him hurt in the process." </p>
<p> 
"Don't worry for your friend Arntzen." The general grabbed me around my right biceps and the muscle screamed from the pressure. "He's being prepared as we speak!" 
</p>
<p>Before I could even puzzle that one out, Petrov dragged me the four short steps to a metal topped table. He shoved me over, so that I was face down and bent over at the waist. My feet were on the ground and my naked torso was spread out over the cold table top. 
</p>
<p>Ugly stepped back a pace, but Baby face did his part by holding me down at the back of my neck. My arm and shoulder muscl es ached and throbbed and I gave an involuntary grunt in pain when the much larger major tugged on the leather strap between the restraints. 
</p>
<p>I managed to maneuver my face to the side and unfortunately ended up looking right at Ugly, across the far end of the table. Baby face's grip grew tighter, and it was obvious that he was going to hold me down the whole time for the major. 
</p>
<p>He had done this before then, probably many times. The button and fly to my jeans came undone and then my ass was laid bare; my underwear and pants were pooled around my ankles. </p>
<p> 
"You be a good boy and don't scream... If you can help it." Then the major brought down the riding crop across the cheeks of my ass. </p>
<p> 
I let out a one hell of a holler and Baby face's grip became more vice like as the crop hit me again. Every time Major Petrov hit me, I screamed, as much as I didn't want too, I couldn't help it. I tried to valiantly fight off the major and his spanking but it was to no avail. 
</p>
<p>When Ugly pulled his cock out and started to masturbate himself, that was when I shut my eyes to everything. Eventually, panting from exhaustion and sweating profusely I became completely too tired to scream or fight at all.
</p>
<p> My fatigue was all Petrov was waiting for because out of nowhere a tube of lube appeared and he squeezed some of the icy gel directly onto my hole.
</p>
<p> I felt him fumble around and then I could feel the head of his cock at my asshole. The sadistic bastard wasn't even going to prepare me first. I knew that this was going to be worse then Mulder and his fucking; I just knew it. 
</p>
<p>To add insult to injury, I had willingly agreed to this treatment. Well not to the 'Kentucky Derby' imitation, but to the screwing at any rate. Petrov grabbed my hips and slowly, but continuously, worked his fat dick up my tight ass. My whole back side was hot and burning from the beating and now my hole was too. I screamed at his initial entry, which only encouraged him more. When he held onto me, I yelped again for he must have left some pretty big welts and his thumbs were pushing into two of them, one on either side of my hips. </p>
<p> 
"Ohhh, you are so tight pretty boy." Again with the boy shit. "What will your friend say to you when he see's what I've done." As the major spoke, he punctuated every other word with a hard thrust. I wanted to fight him, but I had nothing left in me which to fight him with. So I simply lay there, limp like a raggedy Ann doll. 
</p>
<p>My whole body ached and I could not feel my shoulders anymore. I knew by the stinging burn deep inside of me that Petrov had reopened the partially healed tissues that Mulder had torn open when he had fucked me with out permission four days ago. </p>
<p> 
Baby face let go of my neck, but I was barely aware of hit. I heard a zipper undo, and again, I knew it, but it didn't really register. I opened my eyes again and blearily saw that Ugly was stand right next to the table jacking himself off while with the other hand he explored the small patch of flesh and muscle between my shoulder blades. 
</p>
<p>I felt another hand rub over my scalp, and somewhere in the back of my brain, I comprehended that the two guards were jerking off over my still form. 
</p>
<p>With no adrenaline left to protest the <i>freebie</i>, I had no choice but to be the focus of the guards circle jerk. Petrov mumbled and moaned in Russian how pretty I was, how tight my ass was. Then his thrusts became more animalistic, more pointed and to my relief, he finished. 
</p>
<p>Just as the major was about to cum, he pulled his cock out of me and brought himself off over the small of my back. I felt his hot jism land on top of my equally flaming buttocks and then, in two more, separate places, I felt more cum hit the back of my neck and just to completely humiliate me, the side of my face that was up. </p>
<p> 
Those two pricks had cum all over me too. </p>
<p> 
This sex session was supposed to have been <i>consensual</i> and I felt more fucked over from it then from Mulder who raped me.</p>
<p> 
Hopefully, with my phone call, I would not only clear up the missing rock mess but take care of the two guards too. I lay there spent, trying to recover when Petrov said to me, "My dink is stained pink handsome. You're the best I've had in months." He had ripped the me open again, I thought as much. 
</p>
<p>The major slapped my ass hard and instructed to one of the guards, "Let him clean up and make his phone call. Then they're free to go if the colonel says so." </p>
<p> 
"The colonel?" I thought, "Who the hell is that?" As ugly undid my restraints I silently hoped that I didn't have to let him fuck me too. I had had it with being used .
</p>
<hr/>
<p> 
A few hours after the three-way sex, I was showered, dressed in an unfamiliar military jacket and had made my phone call. 
</p>
<p>Before I left for my mission, I had written a letter to an old friend whom I had met while I was still quite fresh in the military. He used to be with the KGB and was one of the very best agents of his time. I phoned a contact that I had left the letter with, he would deliver it to Peskow. </p>
<p> 
The major had convinced the colonel, only after the call came back from Moscow that the man named 'Arntzen' was clean, that myself and Mulder were no threat to the gulag. </p>
<p> 
All I had to do was wait for Mulder to walk out of the cell's with the other prisoners and we could be on our way.
</p>
<p> I wasn't happy about the way he had been given the test, that bald little colonel had told me what he had done to Mulder. In fact the little 'Frankenstein' clone seemed to take great pleasure in trapping the men forcibly underneath chicken wire. This place was too fucked up. 
</p>
<p>I had really just wanted Mulder to be inoculated but there was no help for the circumstances surrounding his vaccination now. </p>
<p> 
At least he was immune now. </p>
<p> 
With Mulder looked after and with Peskow taking care of the rock, It seemed that I would come out of things still looking like the obedient agent to my superiors. 
</p>
<p>The rough sex notwithstanding.
</p>
<p>I was beginning to think that this mission did turned out okay in the end. I still wasn't happy about what I had to do with the major to gain Mulder's and mine freedom, nor did I appreciate a face full of cum. The way Mulder's test ordeal turned out, that couldn't be helped either. But now it seemed that the two of us would be walking out of here alive. Ant that's what was most import.</p>
<p> 
The men had started to file out into the mucky yard, and as they did, the colonel called me over and invited me to light his cigarette. He made a dirty comment about the size of the major's dick compared to his brain, and laughed. Though the joke was not funny, I laughed anyways as I certainly didn't want to piss the colonel off especially with the small of my back and my ass still burning with the memory of the major's sex games. I put the lighter away and when I looked up, all I had time to see was
</p>
<p>Mulder rushing at me. Before I could even say a thing to him, the silly fool pushed me into the same truck bed we had arrived in and cracked me across the jaw a few good times. From there on, I remember nothing as I was knocked out cold. </p>
<p> 
When I came to, I discovered that I was still laying in the back of the truck. Sitting up, I peered through the window and saw that Mulder had decided to break us out of the gulag instead of trusting me. Well, in his distrust, he was consistent anyway. 
</p>
<p>However, his rash decision really fucked things up good because by now the major and the colonel would have realized that weren't tourists or why else run for it. Shit, I knew the guards from the camp would be searching for us. And if they caught up to us, we would wish ourselves dead long before they were done extracting information from us. I of all people was well aware of what damage a pissed of commandant could do to a body. I slammed the window, letting Mulder know that I was awake and not happy.
</p>
<p> 
He looked back at me blandly, then went back to trying to control the truck as it hurtled down the mountain road. </p>
<p> 
I watched him drive for a few seconds before I realized that the brakes on the truck seemed to be gone. Mulder, unused to such vehicles, seemed to forget that he should try to shift the gears down but it was all the FBI agent could do to control the four ton beast. 
</p>
<p>A rat always knows when to abandon the ship, and now was the time. I didn't want Mulder to be hurt or worse, killed, but there was no way to help him now; he was on his own. 
</p>
<p>All I could do was to try and save myself. I had aided him as much as I could, taken him farther within the conspiracy than ever before, and now was time for me to bail. 
</p>
<p>Scooting to the edge of the back of the truck, I mentally counted off the seconds, then rolled off. I landed hard on my right arm, and at first I had thought that I had broken it. But as I lay there, trying suck some fresh air into my lungs, I was relieved to discover that it was merely strained from taking the brunt of my fall. 
</p>
<p>Slowly I climbed to me knees, just in time to see the truck careen around a curve in the road and disappear. </p>
<p> 
"Until next time Mulder" I said aloud then looking around, I picked a direction I hoped was west and ran through the bush that way. </p>
<p> 
Some time and many kilometer's later, my legs finally gave out and I fell to the ground exhausted. My arm ached in time to the welts across the cheeks of my ass, and I panted heavily, trying to pull myself together so I could keep going. 
</p>
<p>I needed to be sure that I was well away from the gulag, or risked capture, this time I knew the guards would not buy any story I had to tell, sexual favors offered or not. 
</p>
<p>This whole mess could be cleared up, if I could find my way to Moscow. I was already formulating the lie I would tell my superiors about being there with Mulder. Well a lie peppered with enough half truths to make it believable to them. 
</p>
<p>As I tried to work out my tale, I heard a noise in the bushes that surrounded me. "Shit!" I thought, "Guards, already!" I jumped up, no longer tired, and started to run. </p>
<p> 
But my adrenaline rush was not to last however and only a kilometer away from where I had collapsed the first time, I ran out of fuel.
</p>
<p>I saw a face emerge from the scrub and grabbing a tree trunk with my right arm, heedless of the pain now, I stopped running. Looking all round, I quickly realized that I was surrounded as many more men came out of the forest toward me. 
</p>
<p>Strangely enough, they were all one armed; every man in the large group's left arm was missing. Feeling slightly more confident by the sight of them, especially since their leader looked to be no more than 19 or 20. </p>
<p> 
I clutched at the throat of my jacket and using my broken Russian accent, again, and affecting a well practiced vulnerable look, it was with total confidence that I asked them, "What do you want from me?" </p>
<p> 
The young leader looked me up and down then asked me, "Why do you run?" </p>
<p> 
"I have escaped from the prison camp." I said in bad Russian. </p>
<p> 
The leader examined me closer still, then said, "You are a liar." </p>
<p> 
"No." I said in English, trying to convince them otherwise. "I'm sorry..." this again in English, then I reverted back to the Russian language. "...Nyet. I am American... and I've been falsely accused of spying." I figured that my little performance should convince them.</p>
<p> 
"Then your enemy is mine." Bingo. I had them eating out of the palm of my hand. "We can protect you."
</p>
<hr/>
<p> 
The leader introduced himself as Ivan, and then rattled off a litany of names while pointing to each one of the other, <i>broken</i> men. While Ivan led the way to their camp, he explained why all of them had their arms missing.
</p>
<p> 
They had done it willingly to escape the tests. </p>
<p> 
Though they had spared their own lives by doing so, as a result, all of the men were now wanted; considered outlaws by the powers at the gulag. All of the men had been living rough for over two years, some even longer than that. They were of the opinion of that if being alive meant not being with their wives and children, then it was still better than the alternative, death, slowly administered courtesy of the gulag. </p>
<p> 
I could understand their reasoning, and sympathized with them, secretly thanking the powers that be that I was born in Moscow and not in Siberia like these men had unfortunately been. </p>
<p> 
Once at the camp, Ivan offered me food and water, both of with I accepted readily. The soup was a thick, hearty broth made up of wild vegetables found in the country side and meat that tasted like rabbit. The soup was a hundred times better than the offered fare at the gulag, and un-apologetically I went back for another two bowls full. As I sat eating, it dawned on me, that for the last six days, I had only averaged eating about once a day. No frigging wonder I was half starved. 
</p>
<p>At dusk, the men built up the fire, and a bottle of cheap vodka was passed around. That was one thing about the Russian's, no matter where you lived, or what walk of life you came from, there was always a bottle of vodka around to warm the cold pit in your belly. 
</p>
<p>Which was what the vodka had done for me two seconds after swallowing a large mouth full. The bottle came around a few more times and I drank from it every time. It was cold in the forest, and I, having been kept in cold storage for the last week, was grateful for all the warmth the booze would give me. 
</p>
<p>After the events of the last days, I yawned, tired after all of the shit I had been through over the last six days. From sleeping on a balcony, to being handcuffed most of the time, to Mulder's perverse version of making love. I had experienced it all. 
</p>
<p>Days of traveling and being held captive in a gulag to Petrov's perverse version of making love, every energy store that I had, had been used up and I was plumb tuckered out. 
</p>
<p>So I grabbed a small pillow, a rough woolen blanket and facing the fire, with it's comforting heat upon my face, I fell asleep. Which turned out to be one of the biggest mistakes I would ever make in my life.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> I remember that at the time, I was dreaming about Mulder and a hot tub and there was some coconut scented oil involved. 
</p>
<p>My pleasant dream was interrupted by a twig snapping. Instantly I came awake, but it was too late. I rolled over to get up and was immediately swarmed by five or six of the men. I still can't be sure of the exact number. But I know that I was surprised by the strength in their remaining arm, there was no way I could get up.
</p>
<p>Struggling against them did nothing except tire me out more. At first I thought that a little gang rape was on the menu for the evenings entertainment because there were some men who were busily divesting me of my coat and shirts. Actually, at that point, I was preparing myself mentally for the inevitable invasion when the young leader straddled my hips, and with a flaming hot knife, made the first cut for an amputation that I had not agreed upon. 
</p>
<p>The knife touch my skin, and I screamed like I had never screamed before. The pain was so searing, so excruciating that those minutes are forever seared, no pun intended, into my brain. 
</p>
<p>The knife as it flayed through my soft flesh cauterized the wound in its wake. Obviously this was not the first time these men had performed this type of procedure. 
</p>
<p>I lay there screaming, wishing that I would pass out, but the body has a strange way of protecting itself. This time, due to my racing heart and all the screaming, my brain sent a rush of adrenaline through me instead of a 'pass out' message. </p>
<p> 
Consequently, I was wide awake for almost the whole ordeal. </p>
<p> 
The stink of my own flesh burning made me sick to my stomach and I began to retch. The leader tossed the knife aside as soon as it started to cool down and another, bright orange with heat was passed to him. Ivan continued with the operation with out missing a stroke. Ivan had to push extra hard when he reached the bone in order to get the knife through it. And it was at that point, that I was finally allowed to leaving the plane of consciousness.</p>
<p> 
Thankfully I remember nothing else except waking up later with the stump of what used to be my left arm, heavily bandaged. One of the men was pressing the bottle of vodka to my lips and drank from in greedily. </p>
<p> 
I was looking at my stump and I swear that I could still feel my fingers.
</p>
<p> 
Dawn was fast approaching and there was no way that I was going to fall asleep in front of these men again, lest I wake up without my right arm too. The wind shifted and a nauseating smell assaulted my nose. I was reminded of the stink the knife had made while cutting my flesh. Looking into the fire, I realized that the godawful smell was my missing arm being cremated in the coals of the fire. </p>
<p> 
Well, so much for saving the limb for reattachment in Moscow. </p>
<p> 
Most of the men had gone to sleep, leaving only two sentries to guard the men. Had I a knife I would have stabbed them all in their peaceful slumbers. Rationally I knew they only thought that they were helping me, but goddam it, a piece of my body was just sliced away with out my knowledge nor my permission. That was not something anyone could easily forgive.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> Daylight came, and after some I instructions from the men, I parted company with them. Who would have thought that I would survive the gulag, come out of it relatively unscathed only to be permanently disfigured by a bunch of country bumpkins. 
</p>
<p>It took me a full week to make my way back to Moscow. Once there I immediately went to the infirmary at the Russian intelligence equivalent of 'Quantico' and had the doctor's look at it. </p>
<p> 
There was nothing to be done. </p>
<p> 
They tried to clean up the wound, and fed me IV antibiotics for the infection that had started in the stump and that was about it. I told my lies to my superior, said to him that the rock was taken care of, and then told him that Mulder had taken me hostage and forced me to the gulag. 
</p>
<p>I bravely told my boss that I knew what was going on at the gulag and that I wanted in. Leaving out that I wanted <i>in</i> so that I could make Petrov, Baby face and Ugly pay for their trespasses against my person. Then I explained further how I had lost my arm for greater good of the cause. And to my amazement, my drunken superior agreed that due to my sacrifice, to up my rank and let me in on all the details pertaining to the tests and the vaccine. </p>
<p> 
A few days after that, I waited at Peskow's small apartment. He came home and I congratulated him for a job well done. Solemnly promising the old geezer over tea that I would not call on his services again, that I would allow him to enjoy his retirement. 
</p>
<p>After that, he brought out the good vodka and I told him the story of my missing limb while getting piss drunk.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> 
And now, here I sit, some three months later, still trying to convince my brain that I no longer have a left thumb and writing my memoirs. I am merely whiling away the hours until I am called into action again. My superiors are giving me some time to recuperate before my services are once again needed. I can not remain inactive for too long however, as time is of the essence. With every day that passes, the aliens get that much closer to colonization. Russia has a vaccine, all they need to do is find a buyer. I am determined to become a bigger player in the arena of the aliens. </p>
<p> 
So while I plot the ways to do just that, I write my story's, and count off the days until I can once again return to the US and Fox Mulder; he and I have some unfinished business to discuss. </p>
<p> That day is coming soon, I can feel it in my blackened soul.
</p>
<hr/>
<p><a id="notes" name="notes"></a>
</p>
<table>   <tbody>
<tr><td> OCTOBER, 1999 
<p>AUTHOR: Demi-X 
</p>
<p>PAIRINGS: M/K 
</p>
<p>RATING: NC-17 
</p>
<p>SPOILERS: Tunguska/Terma. Also Piper Maru/Apocrypha mentions. All characters need to be dominated... no... no... no. What am I saying? What I mean is all major characters belong to the <i>GOD</i> himself—CC and 1013 productions. Anyone you don't recognize, comes from me. No money was made in writing this. Too bad, cause I'm broke. 
</p>
<p>NOTES: Can you handle yet another Tunguska/Terma story? I hope so, because here it is. This story is told from Alex Krycek's p.o.v. and covers both of the myth-arc eps. I have mixed the real story with my own made up bits, pieces and scenes that I would like to have seen. I hope you enjoy this, feed back is always welcomed. Flames, er... do not bother to write.
</p>
<p>FEEDBACK: [email removed]
</p>
<p>ARCHIVE: Ter/Ma...anywhere else is fine, just please let me know. </p>
</td></tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part II Checkmate: From a King to a Pawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a id="top" name="top"></a>
  <a href="#notes"> Go to notes and disclaimers </a>
</p>
<p><br/>
<b>Checkmate: From a King to a Pawn <br/>by Demi-X</b>
</p>
<p>
<br/> The information about a mass 'suicide' site came across the radio waves; information stolen from the United nations. I had a hunch as to just what the suicides were, just about everything that had been going on could have been chalked up to the aliens. However, my presence was needed at the abandoned gravel pit some 30 kilometers from the Tunguska gulag to either confirm or deny alien involvement. When I arrived at the torched site the stink of death was still lingering. The stench of burnt flesh hung in the air.</p>
<p> I had to fight to keep my gorge down.</p>
<p> Suddenly by smell alone I was brought back to a cold rainy night the year before, the night when I lost my arm to a bunch of illiterate peasants. They had cremated my limb before my very eyes, a horror that no one person should ever have to see, even if it was a double crossing bastard like me. I had played the whole 'retrieve the rock' scenario all wrong... obviously when the end result was the loss if a limb.</p>
<p> My limb.</p>
<p> I was lucky however to escape with just an arm butchered off. Had my superiors found out how I tried to play them for a fool it would have meant my life. As it was, I had managed to finagle my way out of a date with a firing squad and got myself assigned to the gulag instead. Keeping an eye on the progress of the vaccine for those who were interested back in Moscow. The first thing I did in my new assignment was to quietly and discreetly have the major transferred to a worse hell hole then even the Tunguska gulag. In the same stroke of a pen I successfully sent that bastard whom I referred to as 'Ugly' with the major. Baby face, the brutal little shit, I could do nothing about. His connections to Moscow were stronger than mine, so he stayed. I hauled him aside one night, kicked the shit out of him, and then we came to an understanding. He was now my underling and if he ever breathed a word about the 'menage-a-trois.' that took place that time I was here with Mulder, I'd do more than just beat him up. One armed or not, I was now a force to be reckoned with. Baby-face went his way and I mine... Luckily, we had very little to do with one another in the course of a normal day.</p>
<p> I came upon a young man laying on the cold ground peeking at the blue helmeted U.N. soldiers. One of my men startled him and he stood up, facing me. I asked him his name.</p>
<p> "Dmitri." The fair haired youth said to me shakily.</p>
<p> "You saw what happened here?" I asked him.</p>
<p> "Da." he replied, not as afraid of me as he was of the french speaking soldiers searching the burnt lada's.</p>
<p> "Too bad for you." I said, shaking my head in regret.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> I watched a familiar figure touring the site with the soldiers. It was my sometime lover Marita Covarrubias. Now I was possitive about the real reason for the mass deaths. Her presence could only mean one thing; the consortium geezers were involved. She was the eyes and ears to that collection of fossils.</p>
<p> I heard a french soldier say to her that the flesh of the victims was cooked all the way through.</p>
<p> Though Marita and I screwed occasionally, shared information, and we both claimed to have the same goals, I assumed she had her own agenda.  I was pretty sure she didn't really trust me... Ah, just like Fox Mulder, it was a partnership made in heaven. Except that I hadn't seen Mulder in a long time, not since the whole 'rock' fiasco. And unlike Mulder, I felt nothing for Covarrubias.</p>
<p> "You there!" I shouted in Russian to her as I made my way to Marita. "Under what authority are you corrupting this crime scene?" I asked her, face to face now.</p>
<p> "Under the United Nations Charter, chapter 7, articles 39 and 42..." Marita replied, shoving her credentials under my nose, making a real show for the gendarmes.</p>
<p> Slightly pissed off that they had beaten me to the site I said disdainfully, "Your authority isn't recognized here. Only your lies."</p>
<p> To which she said, "These are U.N. Peacekeepers. This is a mission of mercy."</p>
<p> "This is a mission of fear." I shot back dramatically. "Your's and the men you work for."</p>
<p> "I don't know what you're talking about."</p>
<p> "You go back and you tell them what you've seen here... what you've found." I was tired of her games, of the pretending that we didn't know one another, of the old bastards who used to pull my strings like I was Pinocchio dancing for the spectators.</p>
<p> For some reason, Covarubius said, "My name is Marita Covarubius. I am a special representative to the Secretary General of the United Nations."</p>
<p> Ewwww...Like that was supposed to impress me and my comrades. "I know why your are and I know <i>who</i> you work for. Now you go back and you tell them..."</p>
<p> Marita cut me off by saying, "Tell them what? What happened here?" She softened the tone in her voice as if asking me nicely was going make me spill what I knew.</p>
<p> "Tell them it's all going to hell." I turned my voice cold. The whole time that her and I had been conversing, Dmitri had been lurking in the background, that was the only clue I intended to give her.</p>
<p> Marita caught sight of him. "Does the boy know? Did he see?" She asked, urgency in her voice now.</p>
<p> I replied with, "You tell them to kiss my American ass!" Then spit.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> I hauled the frightened teenager back to the gulag. I knew that the soldiers with me did not approve of my presence here, but I was ranked higher than them. So they kept their mouths shut and did not dare to question my actions.</p>
<p> Just one big ram leading the sheep.</p>
<p> I took Dmitri to a barren cell and had the guard lock us in. I knew what I was going to do next, and as unappealing and distasteful it was to beat detailed information out of a young lad, it had to be done.</p>
<p> One life for millions. That was a ratio I could live with.</p>
<p> It only took me about five minutes to get what I needed from the school boy. Inwardly I was disgusted with myself, but outwardly, I showed nothing of that. I spoke to the Russian scientist with icy, unfeeling authority.</p>
<p> "The boy has told me what I need to know. You may begin."</p>
<p> The scientist knew that I meant for him to begin preparations to give the boy the test. Russia has had a viable vaccine for years, now it was time to test it on someone other than poor Russian inmates. I intended to infect Dmitri, bring the him and the vaccine to America and try to buy my way out of the death sentence that had been hanging over my head.</p>
<p> After all, Smokey got the Dat tape back. Why should he still hold things against me, considering it was his fuck up to fix in the first place. The commandant of the gulag was off in the nearest town visiting the whore's and wouldn't be back for hours. He was damn near sixty five after all.</p>
<p> No one else in place had the balls to second guess me.</p>
<p> "But he is just a boy. We do our experiments only on the criminal."</p>
<p> Okay, so one man had the balls to question me. I'd be sure to cut those off. "Do you argue with me?" I thought he had a hell of a lot of nerve.</p>
<p> "I have orders."</p>
<p> "And now you have new orders." I said to the scientist. I could see that he didn't really have the resolve to oppose me. I was the rottweiler and he was but a toy poodle, yapping at my ankles, all of it for show.</p>
<p> The scientist went to the boy and while they talked to each other, I fished into my back pocket and pulled out an American fifty dollar bill. Plenty enough to buy a poor, salary challenged guards silence.</p>
<p> I pinned it to his chest with my fingers and said, "You were never here."</p>
<p> The guard took the money wordlessly and left. Smart guy. He knew wich side his bread was buttered on.</p>
<p> The boy and the scientist were occupied with each other, talking in the corner. I looked back at them once, then as my eyes tracked the retreating guards back, I reached out and snatched a vial of the vaccine. Musing to my self as I pocketed it how much it looked like apple juice. I slammed the cell door home and the scientist took his cue and began the preparations of the boy.</p>
<p> I watched from the small opening in the door as the boy, half out of it, squirmed under the chicken wire cage he was trapped under.</p>
<p> Satisfied that he was secured tightly, I slammed the port closed and ordered the oil to be released. I did not like sacrificing such a young life like this, it was such a waste, but one day, perhaps Dmitri and Alex Krycek might be thought of a synonymous with <i>saviors of the world.</i></p>
<p> It was then that I had started to think bigger than the United States. That perhaps, for the right price I could ensure my survival by totally controlling the vaccine world wide.</p>
<p> Delusions of grandeur. The beginning of my end.</p>
<p> As soon as the boy was infected, the scientist and I entered the room. When the brainy one's back was to me, I think he was checking the vitals of Dmitri, I picked up a derelict sheet from the bed that was laying in the corner and wrapped it around the scientist neck. It was hard to accomplish, fake arm and all, but I finally managed to asphyxiate the scientist.</p>
<p> His death did not guilt me.</p>
<p> Along with his demise, went the further production of the vaccine. The man I had just murdered, was their main dude. Without him, the Russians would be set back months while the commandant sought a suitable replacement. By killing him, I was sealing my own fate. I would never be able to return to my beloved Russia... To it, I say so long... she had not only gotten some of the best years of my life but my left arm too.</p>
<p> Fuck it, I would make things better for myself in the states. I firmly believed that I was not only on my way to saving the world, but controlling it too.</p>
<p> King Krycek. Had a nice ring to it.</p>
<p> I strung up the doctor then pulled in an operating tray on wheels and set about closing up all of Dmitri's orifices. Any opening to his body had to be sewn closed. That meant, eyes, ears, nostrils, asshole and even the opening to his penis. I did those two places first, seeing as they were the most distastfull part of the task. I felt remorse over my actions and my only saving grace was at least the boy could feel no pain from my procedures.</p>
<p> Once safely closed, I let him up, dressed him, and then without any threat from another, I grabbed my prepacked knapsack, led <i>Dmitri</i> out of the gulag and started in the direction of Vladivostok. There would be no turning back now.</p>
<p> I was officially, a traitor.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> I bribed my away aboard a rust bucket of a ship owned by the Uroff-Koltoff line called the <i>Star of Russia</i>.</p>
<p> It resembled the arm pit of mother Russia instead.</p>
<p> I stashed Dmitri nearby in a small storage room, close to the boiler, where it was easy to keep an eye on him. I had to keep a constant vigil over the boy because I knew that if his stitches ever dried out and became uncomfortable, the oilien would instinctually seek a way out it's host and simply pluck the stitches apart. I ate my supper in the mess hall with the rest of the riff-raff, then filled up an old metal pail with water and made my way back through the bowels of the ship to Dmitri.</p>
<p> "I've brought you water." I said to him in our language. "Can you hear me?" I sighed, it didn't look like he was even conscious. "I need you to nod your head." I told him.</p>
<p> The boy moved his head in a purposeful way, exposing his mutilated face to me.</p>
<p> I was not sickened by the sight however, I had seen and done many uglier things. I dipped the large sea sponge that was I was holding and squeezed out the cool liquid over Dmitri's face. "I'm going to take good care of you." I said to him.</p>
<p> It was going to be a long trip, and I needed someone to talk to.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> I moistened Dmitri's stitches again.</p>
<p> Looking at my watch I saw that it was time. Time, as planned, to phone the peanut gallery. There were several rings, then, to my good luck, or so I thought at the time, the English dandy answered the phone.</p>
<p> "Yes?"</p>
<p> Unable to resist taunting the old men I drawled sarcastically, "Welll, look who' s answering the batphone."</p>
<p> "Alex Krycek." The dandy accused.</p>
<p> "Those guys too cheap to offer you a pension plan?" I asked him, still feeling smug.</p>
<p> "Where are you?" The old man got right down to business.</p>
<p> "I'm in town actually. New York City." That should catch the geezers attention.</p>
<p> "Just tell us what you want." The dandy asked straightforward.</p>
<p> "You've been working on a vaccine against the black oil." I stated with confidence.</p>
<p> "Unsuccessfully, you know."</p>
<p> Back to the sarcastic Alex, again I replied, "Yeah, well I figured you and your buddies must have been busy while I've been gone."</p>
<p> More like exiled.</p>
<p> "Our research continues." There was no way the dandy was going to reveal more than he had to.</p>
<p> "I'll take everything you've got." I demanded, stalking around the ship.</p>
<p> "In exchange for?"</p>
<p> "The boy." There, I played my first ace, luckily I still had a wild card.</p>
<p> "Why is that in our interest."</p>
<p> "Because without what he knows, you won't need any vaccine." I wanted to be there in person to slap the old man around.</p>
<p> He tried to sound indifferent and disinterested.</p>
<p> But I knew that nympho Marita had been in the process of <i>reporting</i> her findings to the syndicate when I phoned.</p>
<p> "What does he know?" Fished the Englishman.</p>
<p> "That's my opening offer." I said, trying to sound hard, "The longer you wait, the skinnier this kid gets." Of course I didn't mention that the boy no longer had a need for food, hadn't in the month that we had been on board ship.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> Several hours later I stepped out of the storage room I was keeping Dmitri in, intending to go upstairs and eat when I ran into Marita. For a split second she startled me, but then it passed.</p>
<p> "You really think you can pull this off, don't you?"</p>
<p> Well hell yes I thought I could.</p>
<p> I dropped the bucket and semi-tackled her, ramming her skinny body up against the filthy wall. I hadn't had sex, real sex in over a month, I would have preferred another partner, but hey, beggars can't be choosers.</p>
<p> I kissed her brutally and she me, in between the harsh kisses I said, "They give me what I want, I'll rule the world."</p>
<p> Not too full of myself, was I?</p>
<p> Still kissing she managed to get out, "We've got them on their knees, Alex."</p>
<p> "Yeah?" I said rather giddily to her, thinking with my cock and not my common sense.</p>
<p> "Let's get out of this hole." Marita said.</p>
<p> She took me by the hand and led me away. I didn't know it at the time, but it was the beginning of the end for me. I had allowed myself to become big headed and I was easily led.</p>
<p> Led away and then betrayed by a tight pussy.
</p>
<hr/>
<p> I had a hot shower at Marita's apartment after the sex; which she conveniently offered to me then cut out the second I stepped behind the curtain. Once I was done, and discovered that she had split, I really didn't pay too much attention to it. It never crossed my mind that, that nympho would double cross me.</p>
<p> But she did.</p>
<p> I returned to the ship and imagine my surprise and then distress to discover that Dmitri was gone. I knew immediately that I had fallen for the oldest trick in the book. I followed my cock straight into her trap.</p>
<p> Her <i>in heat</i> routine had worked.</p>
<p> As I looked around, hoping that Dmitri would suddenly pop up from out of the corner I heard metal grating, then a forceful, "Well. Where's the boy."</p>
<p> The English dandy was pointing a gun at me and my whole world came crashing in.</p>
<p> Covarrubias had betrayed both me and him. Shit but that bitch got me into one hell of a pickle. I stared back at the gent, fear I'm sure, marking my face. It was an emotion I did not have to fake. </p>
<hr/>
<p> The old bastard, was as wily as a racoon. He cuffed me to the piping, ironically in the very same room I had held Dmitri prisoner and then walked out on me. Calling over his shoulder as he left that he would be back in the morning, "After you've had some time to think about the new position your in."</p>
<p> I didn't like the way he put emphasis on <i>new position</i>.</p>
<p> I hoped he had meant new position by being back in the suffocating clutches of the syndicate and not, bending over for them. As it was, I did have plenty of time to think. And as the dim dusk changed to complete blackness, my thoughts, already full of frightened images, ran rampant. They fluctuated from being taken over in a Hong Kong men's room to ending up being held in a North Dakota silo and pissing in my own pants as oil leaked out of the end of my dick and my ass hole. After those scary thoughts came Mulder and Tunguska. Mulder, forcing me down on his invading cock even after I had said no. He came inside of me then left me there afterwards to look after myself.</p>
<p> Which I did, I've been doing it my whole life.</p>
<p> Many things had happened to me in-between Hong Kong and Mulder's apartment, really awful things, but when Mulder left me there in his bathroom after raping me, I felt like a used cum-kleenex.</p>
<p> Full of spunk and only fit for the garbage.</p>
<p> I tried to figure out why I always went back to Mulder and the only conclusion I could come to was that I was a masochist, plain and simple. I had to be. After the rape scene, my mind staggered over to the trip to the gulag, when Mulder showed reparation for his actions and gave me the most incredible hand-job I've ever had.</p>
<p> When we made our way through the damp Russian woods, the comradery we shared was real, genuine.</p>
<p> Even as we went under the wire, we were a team. But then everything changed after that. Mulder, ever the ungrateful bastard, couldn't wait for me to get him out of there. No, like always, he refused to put his faith in me. He had believed in me once and I had been forced to betray him.</p>
<p> Once burned twice shy.</p>
<p> I grabbed my ankles for 3 guards and their perverted circle jerk just to get that asshole Mulder out alive and unscathed, and as they fucked me; the doctor's fucked Mulder over by giving him the test. I suppose I really shouldn't blame him for the hasty escape except that he took me with him and I lost my arm in the process. Something I was still bitter about.</p>
<p> Mulder, I doubt, would have let a fat guy fuck him up the ass for me, but yet, I had done it for him, without hesitating.</p>
<p> As I sat there in the dark, battling the clawing claustrophobia what incident did my mind keep going back too? Mulder and the fucking rape and his apologizing hand job. My cock started to swell with my recollection of the events, proving the point to myself that I was a sick, masochistic fool.</p>
<p> Alone, in the dark I had plenty of time to totally blow everything we had been through totally out of proportion.
</p>
<hr/>
<p><b>Part Two</b>
</p>
<p> The next morning, the English gent showed up. He had a bucket of water in his right hand and as he put it aside he said to me matter of fact, "You're probably thirsty."</p>
<p> What a bastard. After a night of shivering with fear and cold, he had the nerve to waltz into my sardine can prison and talk to me like I was an offensive spot on his tie. I was angry that I had gambled and lost my 'King Krycek' status, even before the bargaining party had begun.</p>
<p> I sighed and gave him a sarcastic reply, trying to sound bored. "Remind me to complain to the captain about the service."</p>
<p> "You may have that opportunity. This ship is bound back to Vladivostok tomorrow. I gather there'll be quite an enthusiastic homecoming." The Englishman dipped a dirty cloth into the water bucket.</p>
<p> I wondered how he knew what I had done back at the gulag as the old man squeezed the rag over my face and drizzled water into my wide open mouth.</p>
<p> I swallowed the musty water greedily and opened for some more.</p>
<p> The water dripped over my chin and down past the collar of my shirt. He was smiling coldly at me and suddenly the irony of the situation hit me. He was watering me just as I had done to the boy; who was no longer a boy. I spit the last bit of water away though I desperately wanted to swallow it, musty or not.</p>
<p> I couldn't let him think that he was getting the better of me, though we both knew that he was. "Do you have the boy." I asked him, defiance in my tone.</p>
<p> "No. Ms.Covarrubias took him. Your alliance with her was as misguided as ours, but it appears she was unaware of the consequences of her deception. You were clever. Infect the boy to ensure infection of anyone who tried to learn what he knows; who would cheat you."</p>
<p> He looked me over like that was the first time I'd had a bright idea.</p>
<p> "Then where's the boy?" I asked him, trying to calculate my odds.</p>
<p> "Dead. Victim of another mysterious holocaust, unable now to tell what he knew or saw."</p>
<p> "Then you got no choice but to deal with me." I said, tough and assured again.</p>
<p> "I'm afraid there's no deal to be made." The dandy replied smugly.</p>
<p> "I'm the only one who knows what those incidents are. What they mean. I know what that boy saw." I tried to look earnest, hoping that would help me sell my information, thereby freeing me from my rusted metal prison.</p>
<p> "You've as much as told me what I need to know."</p>
<p> Shit I thought. "You know nothing." I tried.</p>
<p> "If the boy was your trump card why infect him unless you could also cure him with a vaccine developed by the Russians. One that works. It would mean that resistance to the alien colonists was now possible."</p>
<p> I'm fucked, was my next ridiculous thought.</p>
<p> "You're dreaming." Was what I actually said.</p>
<p> "Do you have the vaccine?" The Englishman asked.</p>
<p> "You need what I know."</p>
<p> "Do you have the vaccine?" He roared at me angrily. And when I stared him down silently, in a fit of anger he kicked the buck of water over at me. The water which had tasted lukewarm now felt icy-cold as it spread out under me and wetted my dirty jeans and underwear to my balls. He made a sound of disgust and then turned to leave.</p>
<p> I no longer had a choice. "Give you the means to save Covarrubias after what she did?" I blurted out.</p>
<p> "The means to save yourself." He said calm now. I looked around and knew that my poker hand had been beaten.</p>
<p> I felt like a dust mote swimming in a sunbeam; trapped in the light, trying to rise but slowly sinking.</p>
<p> The old man put the stool upright and sat on it. Then he began to tell just what I had to do for him in exchange for my life.
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
<i>Things are looking up.</i> That's what the note said.</p>
<p> A rather cryptic message that Mulder would not be able to resist picking up. I waited for him to bend over, then I caught him off guard and ran him head first into the back of the chair at his computer table. I flipped him over and stripped him of his gun at the same time. I didn't think I would feel this angry at seeing him again, but yet I was. I still blamed him for the whole Tunguska fiasco, even though it was I who had led him there in the first place. All of the pain, the memories of the three guards, the stink of my own flesh burning suddenly came back to me. I blinked my horror away and steeled myself against the nagging thought that after all was said and done, at the end of the day, despite all that had happened to me because of Fox Mulder; I still wanted the neurotic fool.</p>
<p> Pushing even that aside, I said to the startled man below me, "You must be losing it Mulder. I can beat you with one hand."</p>
<p> With out missing a beat Mulder retorted, "Isn't that how you like to beat yourself?"</p>
<p> Sick of everyone's shit, and not getting the respect I deserved, even while holding a gun, I cocked the semi-automatic in frustration.</p>
<p> "If those are my last words, I can do better." Mulder blurted out hastily.</p>
<p> "I'm not here to kill you Mulder. I'm here to help you." I was surprised by the calm manner in which I spoke to the man who held my heart and soul hostage, though he didn't even know it.</p>
<p> "Hey thanks." Quipped Mulder.</p>
<p> "If it wasn't in my best interests, I would just as soon squeeze this trigger." I lied.</p>
<p> "What's stopping you?" Mulder asked.</p>
<p> You my love, I wanted to say.</p>
<p> Instead I said to him, "Hear this Agent Mulder... Listen very carefully because what I'm telling you is deadly serious. There is a war raging and unless you pull your head out of the sand, you and I and about five billion other people are going to got he way of the dinosaur. I'm talking planned invasion. the colonization of this planet by an extraterrestrial race."</p>
<p> Mulder laughed critically. "I thought you were serious." He said</p>
<p> I wondered briefly how Mulder could have changed so drastically in the last year. When I had last seen him he had been a true believer. Whatever it was that had made him change his mind about his beliefs, I had to make change his mind back.</p>
<p> Force him believe in me now.</p>
<p> Something I knew, he would not do willingly, so I pushed the gun into his chest to remind him who was doing the talking and who was supposed to be doing the listening. "Kazakhstan, Skyland mountain, the site in Pennsylvania. they're all alien lighthouses where the colonization will begin. But where now a war's being waged. Where's there's one law: fight or die. And one rule: resist or serve."</p>
<p> "Serve who?" Mulder asked seriously.</p>
<p> "Not who... What." I whispered.</p>
<p> "Krycek, you're a murderer, a liar and a coward. Just because you stick a gun in my chest I'm supposed to believe you're my friend?"</p>
<p> I couldn't believe what a fucking asshole Mulder was. Calling me a liar and a killer was one thing; the truth.</p>
<p> But to have the balls to name me a coward? Was getting an arm lopped off the act of a coward. Committing treason to save the world? Bastard! He fucks me up the ass and makes me bleed... he was the real coward here and deserved everything I gave him.</p>
<p> I offered a tiny, cold half smile and then leaning in closer I demanded, "Get up."</p>
<p> I backed away, giving Mulder the room to sit up. He leaned against the back of the chair that I tried to push his head through, and I sat back on my heels.</p>
<p> Running the tip of his gun over his still lips I said, "A coward? Maybe I should do to you what you did to me? You know. Force you down and shove my cock up <i>your</i> tender white ass." He flinched at that and I could see that he was a little bit scared, unsure of what I was going to do next.</p>
<p> Good. Let him wonder.</p>
<p> But instead of tormenting him further like I wanted to, I changed my tactics and said, "I was sent by a man... a man who knows, as I do, that resistance is in our grasp and in yours. The mass incinerations were strikes by an alien rebellion to upset plans for occupation. Now one of the rebels is being held captive. And if he dies... So does the resistance." I stared hard at Mulder until I finally admitted to myself that I couldn't hurt him the way he had hurt me.</p>
<p> To treat him like a dog like he does to me; I just couldn't do it.</p>
<p> Thoughts of retribution slowly receded from my angry, vengeful thoughts. Fuck it! I thought. I wasn't sent here to screw him over.</p>
<p> I came to Mulder's apartment to save the planet.</p>
<p> Contemplation over with, I leaned in close and kissed Mulder on the right cheek. A rather chaste smack considering in times gone by, we had frenched kissed with one other. Though I didn't speak it to him verbally, I was telling him, telling myself, that all was forgiven.</p>
<p> The sex, the arm... all of it. I had a more monumentious task to see through to the end now.</p>
<p> Un-cocking the gun I dropped it into Mulder's open palm. He said nothing during the time between my contemplating and the hasty kiss, he just stared at me so I assumed our conversation was done with.</p>
<p> I gingerly stood up and backed away. "Good luck to you, my friend." I said to him in Russian. Then I turned around and went for the door. Just as I put my hand on the knob he spoke to me.</p>
<p> "Wait." Mulder said.</p>
<p> I turned around and looked at him expectantly.</p>
<p> "I'm sorry."</p>
<p> "For what?" I asked indifferently.</p>
<p> "For everything. Hong Kong, New York City... My apartment... in my shower." Mulder stood up and walked over to me. He grabbed my good hand and led me away from the door and into his cluttered, junk filled bedroom. He swept a pile of old receipts and bills off of the bed, then he removed his long coat and tossed it over a clothing littered wing chair.</p>
<p> I watched Mulder as he disrobed. Mesmerized by his beauty; his grace. I was awkward and clumsy in comparison to him.</p>
<p> My body's once beautiful symmetry had long been spoiled.</p>
<p> Mulder kept his eyes on mine as he slowly peeled away the cotton layers of his everyday clothing. Like a rose dropping it's petal to reveal it's inner bud, that was how Mulder undressed. I didn't dare take my own smelly, filthy clothes off. I was embarrassed by my body and by the current state of my dress. Inadequacy was not something I had experienced in a very long time. Not since the last time Mulder and I had collided.</p>
<p> He padded up to me softly, the soles of his feet making no sound over the hardwood flooring of his bedroom.</p>
<p> Like a leopard stalking the gazelle.</p>
<p> His cock was magnificent and already erect, and how he could desire me, was beyond me. Once, yes, I could see him and other men wanting me. But I was no longer complete, instead, I was horribly disfigured. And no matter how pretty my face might have been, not many would be willing to overlook the fact that I was missing an arm.</p>
<p> I felt like a utility chicken, you know the kind, with only one wing or drumstick attached.</p>
<p> How would he react when he discovered? That's what frightened me the most; to have him reject me because I was no longer the pretty boy he remembered from the year before. He came to a standstill directly in front of me and raising his soft, warm hands he cupped my face.</p>
<p> "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Mulder said with a small grin threatening to break out at the corners of his mouth. Then he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. His tongue ran the length of my closed lips, and I automatically opened up when he eased the tip of his tongue between them. We kissed like this for a minute or more before he pulled back. Lowering his hands, Mulder pushed my jacket back over my shoulders and it fell unaided over my arms and hit the floor with a soft plop.</p>
<p> Now was the time of truth. His eyes flicked to my prosthetic, but he said nothing. Instead, he held the cold, ungiving hand then ran his fingers up it until he reached the spot where the stump of my arm met the length of industrial plastic. He depressed the flesh at the junction and broke the seal between the two and within seconds, my artificial limb was holding down an Armani suit draped on the wing chair.</p>
<p> "Alex Krycek apprehensive. Well that's a new one." Mulder said. He smiled gently and the laugh lines fanned out from the corners of his eyes.</p>
<p> "I don't... I've never with..." I didn't know what the hell I was trying to say, but it didn't matter anyway because Mulder cut off my feeble attempts with another kiss.</p>
<p> "Shhh. It will be all right." Mulder said.</p>
<p> That he could speak while sucking on my tongue amazed me.</p>
<p> He walked me backwards as we french kissed until the backs of my knees bumped into the bed. I stopped abruptly and Mulder, without breaking off our kisses undid my jeans and pushed them down. Finally he pulled away.</p>
<p> "Kick them off." Mulder said simply.</p>
<p> To which I did. I stood still, like a marble statue as he lifted the hem of my threadbare t-shirt and pulled it over my head. I sat on the side of the bed and toed off my shoes and then worked off my dirty socks. I was dreadfully aware that I needed to shower before sexual intercourse, but Mulder would have none of that. Telling me simply that he wanted me right then and there as I was.</p>
<p> Taking control, he maneuvered me so that my head was at the foot of the bed and my feet were on the pillows. He lay down directly on top of me, and spoke with more feeling than I had ever thought him capable of.</p>
<p> "Your eyes are so beautiful, Alex. You're so beautiful."</p>
<p> "How can you say that. Look at me. I'm flawed, and in more ways than one." I wanted desperately to believe that all that I was did not matter to Fox. I loved him so deeply, that his acceptance of me, of my being, was all I needed to get me through another lonely day.</p>
<p> "Flawed yes. But you're mine Alex. All of you. No one else's. Just mine."</p>
<p> His light green eyes searched mine for the truth in how I felt. He smiled then, and I knew that he had seen through the tough guy facade. Right through the guy who never gave a shit about anyone else, especially himself, and saw that I did love him.</p>
<p> Deeply and completely.</p>
<p> "It's perverted to want me Mulder." I husked; my erection growing and teasing his.</p>
<p> "See." Mulder said sensibly. "I'm just as imperfect as you are then. So that must mean that there's nothing deviant about us."</p>
<p> I saw the logic in his point, oddly enough. Which was all I needed by way of validation. I crooked my neck to the side when he lowered his mouth to my chin and licked his way across my jaw. He ground his cock over mine and fingered my nipples at the same time, while I clutched at his firm ass cheeks and pinched them red. I knew what I wanted this time and there would be no changing my mind half way through again, like last time. I wanted him to fuck me. No.</p>
<p> I wanted Fox Mulder to make love to me.</p>
<p> Mulder sucked two fingers into his mouth and wet them throughly. Making sure to leave a lot of thick, spit on them. He brought his hand down and nudged gently, this time, at the tight, opening.</p>
<p> I spread my legs wide, giving him easier access to my ass. He smiled down at me and then started to kiss and nuzzle the other side of my neck while he jammed both fingers into my ass hole. I gasped at the burning pain, but this time I was determined.</p>
<p> This was what I wanted, I knew that for sure.</p>
<p> He pushed his slim but long fingers in and out of me, crossing them after a while to open me more. Mulder knew I was ready when I began to voluntarily fuck his fingers.</p>
<p> Pulling them out, he quickly replaced them with his own large, cock. He pushed in all the way, giving me time to adjust only after he was fully seated with in my tight depths.</p>
<p> Once accustomed to the trespass, I wantonly brought my legs up and wrapped them around his waist.</p>
<p> Taking that as his signal to hump away, Mulder pushed in...then out of me. I met his thrusts at every crest, building my own climax as he worked on his own. I was close to coming when he grabbed my cock and squeezed in brutally hard, bringing me out of my ecstasy haze.</p>
<p> "No one fucks you but me Alex. No one." Mulder said. Then he eased his grip and began to stroke gently. "And no one fucks me,...but you."</p>
<p> The head of Mulder's cock grazed over my prostate one more time to strengthen his speech and I cried out my love for him, in Russian as I came again and again over the back of his delicate hand.</p>
<p> He let out a bloodcurdling "Yesssssss!"  Then sent jets of his hot seed careening through my insides.</p>
<p> I untangled my legs from around Mulder's waist while he simply collapsed on top of me.</p>
<p> As we lay there breathing heavily, he asked me, "Are there really Aliens?"</p>
<p> "Yes, Fox. There are. And you need to help the captured one or else the next time we see each other we'll be wearing a pair of feather wings."</p>
<p> "I believe you." Mulder said between the soft kisses he was peppering my shoulder with.</p>
<p> "I know. I should go Fox. Anyone could come by and see us." Leaving Mulder's warm embrace was the last thing I wanted to do. But if this visit was to remain clandestine, then it wouldn't do for Scully to come by and catch us in bed together.</p>
<p> Reluctantly, Mulder got up and went over to where he had left his suit. He plucked his underwear up off of the floor and pulled them on. I watched him for a minute, then I put my own, soiled clothes. Though I was loathe to do so.</p>
<p> I hadn't had the time to shower, or the luxury of putting on clean boxer briefs. But Mulder had, and I was surprised that he chose not to clean up but to re-dress in the same suit that he had been wearing when I had arrived.</p>
<p> "You're not going to clean up?" I asked finally.</p>
<p> "Nope." Mulder replied simply, pulling on his trousers.</p>
<p> "Why not?" I asked.</p>
<p> "Because I want you with me for just a while longer. I can smell you on me. It's the closest I can come to keeping you here." He tucked in his shirt and pulled his slightly rumpled tie over his neck. Smiling when he realized the knot was still intact.</p>
<p> I bit my bottom lip. That was the nicest, most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me.</p>
<p> I slipped my leather jacket on as I strode over to him. This time, it was my turn to take the lead. I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him close to me, where I took several seconds to devour his thick, beautiful lips.</p>
<p> I pulled away just as quickly as I had attacked his mouth and said to him, "I have to go now. I'll be in touch... when I can."</p>
<p> Then I walked out of his bedroom and his life; for the time being.</p>
<p> I never turned around to see if he was watching me leave, but I was pretty sure that he was.</p>
<p> I never turned around because I didn't want Fox to see the pain of me leaving him in my eyes. Fox Mulder is the only one who can tell what I'm thinking or if I'm lying, just from looking in my eyes. I didn't want him to see that I was afraid.  Afraid for my life as I was on the eve of embarking on the most perilous mission of my danger filled career.</p>
<p> The English gent had pulled me back into the fold, only this time, I'd be spying on <i>them</i> for the rebels. And among those old geezers was the smoking man. He would be watching me extra close. My position was precarious at best.</p>
<p> Damn if my ass was sitting on a box of TNT again.</p>
<p> But such is the life of a duplicitous bastard like me.</p>
<p> As I trod down the stairs of Mulder's apartment building, I swore to myself that I would keep Mulder and our relationship a secret.</p>
<p> Fox Mulder, his quirks and violent streak included, was all that was good about my life and I didn't want to fuck it up... again.</p>
<p> I headed out the side door and started down the street and passed Scully's car as I walked. Out of habit I put my hand to the hood. Feeling that it was still warm, I knew that I had gotten out just in time.</p>
<p> Scully never could leave Mulder alone for very long. Insecure, clinging bitch that she was.</p>
<p> I turned away from her vehicle and kept on moving. And as I strolled along down the deserted sidewalk, I thought of different ways that I could use to quietly inform Fox about the future. All the while, plotting to protect him from those who would hurt him. Especially those people close to him, whom he thought were his friend's and ally's.
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <a id="notes" name="notes"></a>
</p>
<table>   <tbody>
<tr><td> AUTHOR: Demi-X
<br/>RATING: NC-17...very much so...
<br/>SPOILERS: Everything up to Patient X/ The Red and The Black.
<br/>NOTES: This is the second half to an earlier story titled, "Life, limb and eight days of living dangerously. It is not necessary to have read that to understand this part, but I recomend it. It is archived under my name at terma, if you care to read it. This is a Krycek narritive, therefore everthing is from his P.O.V...meaning if he's not in the scene, then you won't read about it. I know what episodes you saw, my tapes, for some reason, recorded all this extra dialogue and sex between Alex/Fox. All characters belong to Chris Carter and 1013 productions and/or Fox telivision. No money was made writing this. For entertainment purposes only.<br/> Missing excerpts from Patient X/The Red and The Black.
<br/>Questions? Comments? e-mail me [email removed] 
</td></tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>